Past lovers
by HaruhiUsangie0808
Summary: Takashi Morinozuka has always been silent though his silence is due to a reason and Taylor Mackenzie wants to find out, she believes that Mori is the key to finding her past since she doesnt remember anything, can he help her? or will she discover danger!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: In no way….absolutely no way…do I own OHSHC! And seriously Hatori Bisco would hit me upside the head if I did.

**Chapter 1:**** Past reminders**

_The day started out lovely, perfect even Takashi and Makoto had gone out __on a field trip on their own, feeling like an adventure But suddenly everything went wrong._

_- Help me Taka-chan!!- Makoto cried._

_- Mako-chan, take my hand!!_

_- I cant reach you……-Makoto streched as far as she could and finally Takashi grabbed her hand- Don't let me go Takashi!!_

_- Mako-chan, youre slipping- Takashi tried to hold on as much as he could, but alas he was weak. Makoto slowly slipped through his hands and the las thing he heard from her was….._

_-Takashi!!!!_

_- Makoto!!!!!_

* * *

18 year old Takashi Morinozuka was sitting near the window. He dint pay much attention to the girls sitting beside him. Mostly the one who did most of the talking was his cousin Mitzucuni Haninozuka, or Hunny as his friends called him. It wasn't as he didn't like to talk, he just didn't have a good enough reason. Talking to people was easy, yet to him it seemed more tedious and boring. Ever since he was a little he learned that being silent and letting others take conclusions was the best way to make hi life easier.

- Mori-sempai, what do you have to say about this- said a girl sitting next to him.

-Hmmmm- was all he answered most of the time.

- Don't mind him- said Hunny- Takashi isn't much of a talker

Hunny was more open, something Mori envied so much. Though he was older and also there was this big difference of appearance. Mori was tall and thin, he sometimes had a fierce look in his small black eyes yet he never was angry. Hunny on the other hand was completely different. Big honey brown eyes and a bubbly look, Hunny looked like an eternal twelve year old.

- Why is Mori-sempai so serious?- asked another girl.

- Oh, well Takashi is just letting you ladies decide what you want- said Hunny with a bubbly voice.

- But it would seem as though he is serious today more than ever- said the girl.

- Oh, Takashi is only overworked that's all. Who wants cake?

- MEEE!!!!- said all the girls.

Mori turned around and continued to go deep within his thoughts. Takashi seemed to be remembering the moment that made him who he was now. To many people Takashi Morinozuka was just serious because he didn't like to talk to people. But not many know that there is a reason to that silence. A very big secret that only Hunny knows, and he will never tell anyone else.

* * *

- Hayyaaa!!- screamed Taylor Mackenzie as she was throwing down her coach down after a practice fight.

- Ok, that's a wrap- said the coach Walter Mackenzie, all dizzy from fall.

- I'm sorry, coach!- blushed Taylor. She was very strong yet sometimes she didn't measure her strength.

- Don't be, with this technique we are sure to win the championships in Japan. I'm proud of you Taylor!- he was getting up and patting Taylor on the back.

- Coach, do you really think I can make it?- Taylor asked doubting. She had been training fiercely for five months now and she had enough strength to qualify for the championships in Japan, one of her biggest dreams, yet she still felt a bit nervous.

- Of course! I wouldn't be training you if you weren't- he gave her a bottle of water and a towel- don't tell me you are having second thoughts about this?

- No, but I was only asking. I have this uneasy feeling, but don't mind that, I'm sure we will win.

- Taylor, you are a very strong girl and a confident one for that matter, I know that when you worry it's not because of something silly. Now tell me what's wrong.

- Coach, call it a sixth sense, or déjà vu but I seriously have a weird feeling about Japan. I don't know, I can just feeling.

- Taylor, I think that you have been battling for far too long to give up now. You're dream is one step away from being realized and you are about to chicken out, now that isn't the Taylor I know.

- I feel like I've been there before, I don't know why, but I just feel it. I mean I barely remember anything about when I was little…..you know what never mind. Let's beat this thing and win that golden trophy!

- That's the spirit! Now why don't we go practice some laps?

- DAD!

- Alright, lets get some brunch- Walter grabbed Taylor by the hand and they went off to the house.

Taylor was very happy with her father, he was everything to him. He was his mentor and tutor, he was his coach and friend but most of all he was her father. Taylor always had fun with her father. She would have loved to have a mother, but Walter was single since forever.

The Mackenzies weren't a normal family. In fact they weren't family at all. Walter found Taylor when she was a tiny 8 year old. She had been wondering around the streets for a while with no remembrance of her past nor without any knowledge of who she was. He felt compassion for her. At that tender age she was struggling to survive in the streets. He decided to let her in his life and give her a father figure to follow. Since she didn't have a name, he adopted her with a new name, Taylor Mackenzie. Taylor was the name of Walter's late mother.

When he found her she was so filthy and her clothes were almost ripped apart. Once he cleaned her and fed her, she was amazingly beautiful. Her light brown hair so wavy and soft, her amazing green ivory eyes that seemed so big, and her tender white skin made her look like a small princess. She grew up and her beauty became even more notable. Once she became a full fledge teenager she had to cut her hair short because of her training, also because Walter was sick of the boys following her. Since she didn't have a female figure to follow she struggled a bit and still had a tomboyish nature.

- Dad! Get out of that bubble, I'm not training more today, I've had quite enough- Taylor said to Walter as he was staring at his food.

- I'm sorry honey, I was only thinking of something.

- And then you blame me for being so distracted. What were you thinking?

- About the day I met you. the cute little fierceness I found in the alley.

- And let me guess, ever since then I have illuminated your life- Taylor said sarcastically.

- Well believe it or not, you did- Walter smiled and gave Taylor a rub through her hair. Taylor knew that she was adopted and for so long she thanked god that she had a great father like Walter to be with her.

- Ok, so we better get ready for bed, tomorrow is a big day and we have a lot of distance to travel to Japan- said Walter.

- Alright, let me wash the dishes and I'll clear the beds.

Taylor never complained about doing chores, in fact she enjoyed them. She was the only woman in the house and she had to take care of her dear Dad. She put on her usual flowered apron and began to clean the dishes and soon after she made her father's bed.

- Ok, time to hit the bunk- said Taylor. Walter came in the room and laid flat on the bed. He took off his shoes and snuggled in the sheets as Taylor gave him a kiss in his forehead.

She went to her room to change into her night clothes. Her usual white tank top and her purple shorts. She laid on her bed and began to think about her tournament and her goals, but most of all in Japan. There was something there that startled Taylor.

"_I have to figure out why does that country give me such a shiver, and tomorrow I will_" she thought as she fell fast asleep.

_A.N. Wooooo!! Chapter ONE!! we are just getting started. Don't worry my fellow readers I am still writing "Sweet Ashes" but my writers block is seriously blocking me! Anyways how do you like this story? Let me know please review!!! Got to book it! Love yall!!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am seriously thinking of getting a tattoo on my back that says "Usangie doesn't own OHSHC" or angel wings.

**Chapter 2: Birthday shocks**

- Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!

Taylor heard singing once she woke up the next morning. With all the excitement of the tournament, she had forgotten completely about her birthday. Walter was standing next to her with a tiny cake in his hands. On the top was big 17 written with red icing on what seemed to be a chocolate cake.

- Thanks dad! You can stop singing, or else the neighbor is gonna call the pet hospital believing that there's a dying animal in here- Taylor laughed.

-Hey! But who cares, blow out the candle, but before that make a wish.

Taylor closed her eyes and made a big wish. She then blew the candles and smiled at her dad.

- Dad, what time is it?

- Its time to get up! We have a plain to Japan for a big tournament, where my Taylor is gonna whoop their asses. Now up and at 'em sugarpie! We got a plane to catch!

Taylor had a luggage done a week ago. She was one of those girls that lived by the motto "better safe than sorry" yet her instinct always led her to "curiosity killed the cat and satisfaction brought it back" Taylor was very silent at times, she was not a bipolar person, it was just that she never had a reason to talk much. When she was on the streets she learned to keep her mouth shut when she saw things she shouldn't have.

The fight was shorter than she had expected. At every waking moment she was with her Dad. Walter had homeschooled Taylor ever since she was a little girl. He wasn't a teacher, but he paid a professional to teach her all she needed. Taylor was very smart in many diverse areas, though she preferred not to brag.

- We're here!- said Walter waking her up from a slumber. Taylor looked outside the plain window and saw the airport. Once out they went to a hotel room where they were supposed to stay while the tournament was being held.

- I think we need to tell the judges we're here, why don't you go set up and I will do all the paperwork?- asked Walter, Taylor just nodded. She went to her room to set up and on her way she got into what she thought was the prettiest elevator ever. She could see the entire hotel form there. She looked at the swimming pool, the tennis court, the restaurant and much more. Yet she staid in her normal position, since she didn't want to make a fool in front of everybody in the hotel.

* * *

- Takashi!!! Are you ready for the big tournament?- said Hunny in his usual bubbly voice.

- Yeah.

- Great!! I'm sure you are going to win the kendo championships and the Karate as well after all I trained you

- Why are you not competing?

- Because I got disqualified for over strength, but I don't mind! I mean I have to let others win too you know- Hunny winked. It was that over confidence that Mori sometimes envied. He was nervous though he never showed it he learned never to show his weakness in front of people.

- All right Takashi! It's time for school, the tournament is at four o' clock so we can practice later- Hunny got on top of his shoulders but noticed something wrong in Mori- What's wrong Takashi? Why are you so down?

- Nothing, just memories- Mori said in his usual serious voice yet this time it was nostalgic.

- Oh that's right! Today is the anniversary of Mako-chan- said Hunny in his serious voice.

- Yeah- Mori sighed.

- If ya want, we can go to see her grave after school before the competition. Maybe Mako-chan can give you good luck from heaven- smiled Hunny. Mori nodded and smiled lightly.

Makoto was only eight years old when the terrible accident happened. To Mori, Makoto seemed to be alive somewhere. Somehow……

* * *

Taylor had been training all morning, it was three thirty and she tried to rest for the big moment. She went for a shower and got out wearing a white dress that went all the way to her knees and made her look taller. Though she had a certain tomboyish look, Taylor seemed more feminine with her white dress. She decided to explore the hotel a bit before the tournament and hit the lobby. She was looking at everyone who seemed to be so distracted in their worlds. No one said hi to anyone.

She went to the pool and sat in the side. There she put her feet in the water and felt the coolness of the water get to her.

Suddenly she looked at the door and saw a handsome young man standing in the doorway. He was tall and had the deepest eyes Taylor had eve seen. He had short black hair and seemed to be wearing a uniform, a blue uniform. He was as shocked to see her there.

- Makoto?- he asked.

- No, I'm not who you think I am- Taylor got up and ran to the door. The stranger seemed to not move and only stare at her as she left. Taylor felt a shiver run through her entire spine. Who was he and why did she have the feeling that she had seen him before.

No it couldn't be. Makoto was dead. He saw her die, how the hell was she sitting next to the pool. Alive and well. Though some aspects were different, like her short hair and her tallness, she looked identical to Makoto. She was beautiful and had the green eyes that he so much missed. He remembered how deep they seemed whenever she would get mad. He remembered the pink lips, those cute little lips that he kissed when they were kids. He must have been delusional. Yes that was it, he was imagining things. She couldn't be Makoto……..could she?

_A.N Hiya everybody!!! Thanks for those sweet reviews! I know that I am just starting but it's nice to see that you like this from the beginning.! Thanks you all!!! I'll try then to update as soon as I can since I have soooomany things to do! College is right around the corner and then there's graduation and Soooooo many things that have me all tied up. Plus I have to spoil all of you with my other FF that I have to update as well. But I will try my best to update __soon. Well got to book it! love yall!!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_

_P.S. LostInASeaOfGarnetAndAmetist, bon voyage and good luck wherever you go!! Come back soon so you can read more of my stories!:D Kisses!!!!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Can you believe there are people who believe I own OHSHC?? Well for your information I don't.

**Chapter 3: C****onfrontation**

- It's the big moment sweetie! This time we will take the gold! Now get your head in the game!

Walter was giving hopes to her daughter who was up in the kendo section. Though the rules of the game stipulated that girls were not allowed, Taylor had gotten a reputation to break that rule. She was ready and all covered for the match. She would be facing the national champion of kendo. Many say he is a beast in the battle field, but Taylor knew he was bound to have a weakness, they all do.

- Ladies and gentlemen, let the fight begin. Representing Japan as the national champion for four years running, Takashi Morinozuka!

The entire crowd applauded. They seemed to have deep love for their champion. He was a very tall guy. Almost like the one Taylor had seen at the pool.

- Representing the US, the American national champion, Taylor Mackenzie!

The applause was heard as well, but not as intense. Taylor and Takashi got in the center of the gym and shook hands. Takashi's hand was firm and strong. They assumed position and began the battle.

Takashi began with a direct hit in the stomach, but Taylor defended the attack with the sword. Two more movement just like the first. Right, left, up, down, he was aiming everywhere. Taylor was strong enough to hold out but it was taking most of her strength. Soon she got back by attacking the side, failed. She swiftly moved to the sides and tried to look for a weak spot. She moved real fast, it confused Takashi. Taylor was going to move and attack left but instead hit right.

The sword hit Takashi's head, but at the same time he had hit her as well, it was a tie. They both bowed and took off their helmets. It was the same guy Taylor had seen by the pool. Once she took out her helmet, he too was in shock.

A woman was almost about to beat him? And to make matters worse it was the same girl who looked like Makoto. She was great and had skills on the field. Not to mention the beauty that emaned from her after a battle.

- Congratulations- said Taylor. She had the sweetest and melodious voice Mori had ever heard.

- Thanks- was all he said. He kept looking at her and gazing into her eyes.

- Um sweetie, its time to leave- said Walter. Taylor seemed to have awoken form a spell and went directly to his dad.

- Let's go dad- Taylor said nervously.

- We were almost close. But you played great my dear! I guess we won't know the decision until tomorrow. Hey why were you looking so much to that Morinozuka guy?

- I don't know dad, I have the feeling I've met him- of course she had met him by the pool but she was thinking of far past that. She seemed to believe that she had see him somewhere. Maybe in her dreams, he was a rather handsome man. She wondered if she could meet him someday. Only time will tell…..

* * *

The next day Taylor went out to a little field trip on the hotel and hoping to see that other boy. She couldn't stop thinking of him ever since the battle. She needed answers and maybe that guy could answer them. She remembered that he had called him Makoto when she was in the pool. Could he know something she was missing out on?

And there he was, sitting with a little boy that seemed to be eating an entire cake! That boy sure had a big belly and still maintained thin, he was super cute though.

Taylor went up to them and saluted.

- Hello, um you are Takashi Morinozuka right?

- Yeah- he said.

- I'm Taylor Mackenzie, the girl you battled yesterday. I wanted to thank you for the opportunity to experience such a great fight.

- I saw your battle yesterday!- cheered the boy- You have awesome fighting skills Tay-chan!

- Tay-chan, that's new! And who are you?

- I'm Mitzukuni Haninozuka! But call me Hunny, that's what everyone else does. You want some cake?

- Um, no thanks, but enjoy yourself!- And Hunny did as he was told. Taylor turned to Mori who seemed to be looking out the window. He turned around and saw her green ivory eyes looking at him.

- And tell me Morinozuka-san, why did you call me Makoto yesterday?

- It's nothing. I thought you were a friend.

- Oh, I thought you would know something….- she whispered.

- You said something?

- Uh, no I was only thinking out loud. Anyways, I'm going to stay for a few days since the next fight is in one week. I'm going to have to find a place to practice.

- Tay-chan, why don't you practice in my dojo? I have perfect space for you. Besides my father would be happy to train you- suggested Hunny.

- That would be great, but I already have a trainer. My father has been training me since I was a little girl and we are like a team.

- Then it's settled, you train in my dojo and Takashi trains in his. Hey Tay-chan, do you have any plans for tonight? Takashi and I are going to a restaurant and it would be great fun to get to know you.

- Um, sure why not. At what time should I be ready?

- Seven! And wear casual clothes, though I bet that you would look cute in anything you wear.

Taylor blushed and tried to turn around so they wouldn't notice. Even when Mori never said a word, it was his eyes that did the talking. He couldn't stop looking at Taylor and she couldn't stop looking at him, it was an unbelievable attraction. Taylor thought that Mori was the kind of guy that had a dirty past. Though maybe it was all in her mind. She had to get closer to him and figure out why does she feel this way.

- Ok guess I will see you two tomorrow- Taylor was about to get up when Hunny stopped her.

- Where are you going, we are just starting to talk. If it's because Takashi doesn't talk much, you are going to have to excuse him. See he is not the biggest talker, since he has never talked much.

- I see- said Taylor- I'm not much of a talker myself. Never have found a good reason to speak much.

- Taylor, where are you from?- asked Mori all of a sudden.

- I'm from Massachusetts. Well I wasn't born there, but I am living there.

- And where were you born?

- You're gonna think this sounds crazy but I don't know. My dad never told me. My mother left and Dad took care of me. It's been him and me all the way.

- I'm sorry to hear that- said Mori.

- Yeah well its not so bad. I'm homeschooled and I don't have much of a social life. It's all practice, school and other sports. Most girls think I'm too much of a tomboy and many boys won't like me because I'm a tomboy.

- Well those boys are idiots. You are way pretty and the fact that you are strong makes you even more special- smiled Hunny.

- Thanks Hunny- Taylor saw her father calling for her and she stood up- I have to leave, my dad is calling me. He gets a little dad jealous when he sees me talking to other boys.

- Ok, see ya tomorrow Tay-chan!

- Bye- said Mori.

- Goodbye- Taylor turned around and walked to Walter who began questioning like the jealous father he was, though she ignored him. He was a jealous man when she talked to any boy, she just needed to let all the steam go and he would calm down.

Today she had progress. At least she got to talk to Takashi Morinozuka. Now it was all up to him to know if he knew anything about her. Or maybe she was only exaggerating. He was handsome, incredibly handsome. If she didn't get close for info, she might start to like Mori. What was she saying? She had to think of her career and then think that. Besides Takashi was his enemy in the battlefield. She needed to concentrate on the game and then think silly things.

But there was always tomorrow…….

_A.N. Hello my dear readers. I'm sooooo sorry I took such a long time! I beg you please forgive me, but my life is soooo chaotic tight now, with school, friends, family and I have to have my Usangie time. But skipping to other things. Yesterday was 5 de mayo (5 of may), here in__ Mexico that is an important day since it was the battle against the French in the time of the revolution. I had vacations and I couldn't get to a computer with Internet until today. But you know what I also celebrate on 5 de mayo? Yesterday was Takashi Morinozuka's birthday!!!! HAPPY B_DAY MORIIIII!!!!! LOL _

_Thanks to all those who have been reviewing, its nice to see you all support my silly plots! Hahahahah! XD_

_Got tot book it! Love ya!!!_

_Xoxo _

_Usangie_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC :(((

**Chapter 4****: Ghost whisper**

_The night infiltrated the room, only to be lit by the light of the full moon. There she laid in her bed, dreaming about sweet things, in her sleeping robe. The summer wind so powerful, it made the window open. Her eyes opened up instantly and she looked out. The wind rustled her name, invading her room with the sound of a whisper and the scent that she could never get from her mind. It was the scent that she had smelled in her dreams every night. Lemon and vanilla. _

_She got out of her bed and slowly approached the window. Outside was the shadow of the man she had always dreamt about, tall, mysterious, and handsome. He was standing there looking up to her window, observing her every move. His face completely covered by the shadow. She went down through the tree that was beside her window and got down in one jump. _

_She stood beside him, trying to decode his face and his thoughts. He looked at the moon, his face still hidden. He glared at the moon seriously, as if it hypnotized him somehow._

_- Who are you?- she asked gently. The breeze of the night seemed to take her words to him and then he turned to see her. He approached her and stood there. _

_- I am someone, and no one- he said in a mysterious tone. He grabbed her waist and pulled her next to him. _

_- Who are you?- she asked once more. He did not answer this time. He stood there, coming closer to her, inch by inch, until his lips sealed hers in a tender kiss. He kissed her slowly and softly, but soon enough his kisses transformed into devouring passionate kisses. He possessed her lips with his, and there was nothing she could do about it. Or better yet she didn't want to do anything about it. There was just something about this guy……she had seen him before……many times…..in every dream._

_He separated his lips from her and started to approach her from behind. He grabbed her in a way she could not escape from his arms. She was prisoner of him with no way out. He licked her neck from behind. The perfect place between her throat and her shoulder. She felt her knees trembling, melting in his arms. He kissed that same part over and over again. She couldn't do anything but receive those kisses. _

_But soon everything went wrong. This time instead of a kiss, he showed his fangs, those vampire fangs that threatened to kill her. He sunk his fangs on her neck and she began to scream. No where to go, no where to hide. He sucked her blood and soon she fainted on the floor, weak and dying._

_- Why? Why did you do this to me?- she asked innocently as she felt her life being sucked from her. _

_- Because I am a monster!__ I shouldn't even be able to be near you- he hid his face in his hands._

_She had enough energy to be able to move close to him. He grabbed her in his arms and she touched his face with her hand, soon her hand fell to the ground and she was motionless._

Taylor woke up with sweat drops on her face. That dream, she hadn't had that dream in such a long time. She always dreamed about a man whether a vampire or an assassin, who killed her and somehow she seemed to have compassion for him. Always the same tall figure with no face.

- What's the matter sweetheart?- Walter asked her once she saw her getting up to go to the bathroom.

- Nothing- she answered with a nervous tone. He knew of those dreams as well, but she didn't want to disturb him. She went back to bed and tried to sleep. But the same image came to her mind.

"_So much for a good night's sleep"_ Taylor moaned.

Next mourning, she had woken up a bit tired and sleepy. But she tried to forget about her dreams and concentrate in fighting. Hunny had told her that if she needed his dojo, he would gladly let her practice there. So, even though Walter's dismay and his opinion about how Taylor had met the boy, she went to the Haninozuka residence to practice in his dojo. She went with her father in a taxi and once there she could not help but open her eyes wide in surprise. Hunny's house was huge, more than Taylor had ever imagined. Weird enough she felt right at home.

- Tay-chan! I'm so glad you came!- Hunny jumped over Taylor and hugged her tight.

- Uh….Thank you…..could you please…..

- Ups, I got a bit excited there!- Hunny laughed- Come on and let's get inside. My father has been quite anxious to meet you. I told him that you were the American national champion, but he said I must have been joking. Now you can teach him!

- I don't want to get in trouble Hunny-sempai- Taylor said but Hunny was dragging Taylor and Walter inside- Though I have heard so many things about your father.

- I can't believe we are going to meet the owner of the Haninozuka Dojo!- said Walter with excitement- I have heard that he is one of the strongest men in Japan.

- Yes, Father is very strong- nodded Hunny.

- But not as much as my son- said a voice near them. They all turned around and saw Mr. Haninozuka (_A.N. Pardon me for calling him Mr. Haninozuka, but I don't know Hunny's dad's name and I would feel like I'm profaning the essence of Hunny if I give him a name. Plus it adds respect ^^) _

- Father! I would like you to meet Tay-chan!- Hunny pulled Taylor in front of his father. Taylor looked at the man, he was tall, big, and musculous. A man that seemed to be feared by many. Though Taylor wasn't afraid, she was more nervous of her presentation rather than the man that stood in front of her.

-It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Haninozuka- Taylor bowed politely and stood back up.

- It is a pleasure for me too, Ms. Mackenzie- Mr. Haninozuka said with such a deep voice, a very imposing voice I'd say- I hear that you are the American national champion in both Karate and Kendo. Though I must have heard wrong. I mean a delicate girl like yourself can't be a fighter.

- I hate to disappoint you Mr. Haninozuka- interrupted Walter- but my Taylor has won those titles by pulse. She has trained hard to get to where she is now.

- And you are?

- My name is Walter Mackenzie and I am the father and coach of my daughter Taylor- Walter said proudly.

- Well Mr. Mackenzie, you sure do talk about your daughter's achievements, how about we make a little match. My son against your daughter- said Mr. Haninozuka with a spark in his eyes. The excitement of the fight was entering both of those men.

- All right. Let rumble!

Minutes later Taylor was warming up in the dojo. She was quite amazed at the gym, so state of the art and of course the space was more than great for practicing. She would be enjoying of exploring the dojo, if only her father weren't so hot headed to brag about her.

- Walter, why do you get me in these situations?- Taylor whined.

- Because you are better then them. You need to show them that even a girl can beat his son.

- Dad, Hunny is the National champion here! Not to mention he is my friend, the only one I've made in years.

- Sweetie, right now it's not a question of friendship, this is the reputation, your reputation we are risking.

- I don't care, I don't want to fight with Hunny!

- We are ready!-said Mr. Haninozuka. Taylor turned around and instead of Hunny, she saw this boy who even looked older than Hunny. He was wearing glasses and the uniform of the dojo. He was completely different to Hunny in so many ways, he was more serious.

- Wait, this isn't your son- said Walter.

- This is Yasuchika, Mitzukuni's younger brother. I told you your daughter was going to fight my son, and Yasuchika is my son.

"Younger? But he looks much older than Hunny" thought Taylor.

- All right! I will fight with him- said Taylor determined. She went to the center of the dojo and bowed politely. So did Yasuchika.

- I don't know why my father likes to humiliate me this way- Yasuchika began to say- I cant fight a woman.

- Are you scared I could beat you?- asked Taylor.

- Me? Scared of a girl? Of course not, I think it is a disgrace that I am actually here fighting with you.

Taylor started to get mad. Now this was personal! He did not just discriminate her for her sex! Taylor got in position and prepared for the signal. Once the referee blew the whistle, Yasuchika began with slow movements, more like lazy movements. He wasn't even trying to beat her. She dodged all the attacks with precision and began attacking as well. Right kick on the side, Yasuchika dodged and analyzed the situation. Taylor's movements were more powerful than he had expected. Taylor jumped and mad a spinning kick that got to hit Yasuchika on the waist. Yasuchika felt pain but continued. Convinced that his manliness was on the line, he began to make a series of movements and attack combos, but Taylor dodged them all with great grace and agility. She began hitting with left punch, and then right, went down to dodge another attack. Yasuchika was getting weak, so Taylor finished him off with a tail spin kick and left him unconscious on the ground.

- Yasuchika Haninozuka is unable to battle. The winner of the match is the national champion, Taylor Mackenzie!

Taylor smiled and looked at Yasuchika laying on the ground. She got close to him and whispered to his ear,- How's this for disgrace?

Taylor got up and heard Hunny cheer- YAY TAY-CHAN! Aww poor Chika-chan, he lost! But Tay-chan whooped tushie! Way to go Tay-chan!

Taylor smiled, until he saw him. Mori was looking at her with his dark eyes, not expressing any emotion at all. Taylor looked directly at him and didn't get her eyes off him. What is it about this boy that makes her skin have shivers? Taylor got close to her father, who received her with a hug and a towel.

- I'm proud as always! Although it would have been better if you would have battled that Hunny boy than his brother.

- I know Dad, but I'm better off not facing him. I am his friends and friends don't fight.

- Alright, alright! But still, you beat some Haninozuka ass put there! This deserves a celebration. Not every day you get to defeat one of the sons of the strongest men in all Japan, maybe the world.

- Tay-chan! How about we celebrate with that dinner we planned?- asked Hunny- I know my family is the one who lost, but I would love to go out with you, right Takashi?

- Yeah- said Mori looking at Taylor. She was standing there so beautiful and graceful. If he had seen her in casual dresses that made her look cute, her fighting look made her look even more special. Even when she was only wearing the uniform, she made it look beautiful, plus the hair all ruffled because of the fight made her look tender yet wild.

- So what time do you want to go out Hunny-sempai?- asked Taylor, breaking Mori out of his trance.

- How about at seven?

- Sure, wait, Dad can I go?

- Hmmm, I don't know…..

- Come on Tay-chan's dad! Please let her go! Pretty, pretty, pretty please with the cherry on the top- Hunny gave one of his puppy dog looks and Walter fell for it completely.

- Alright, but be back by ten!- said Walter still trying to look like the big father figure.

- Um, Dad? I'm going to the bathroom.

- Yes Tay-chan it's…..-said Hunny but Taylor was already heading for the door.

- Down the hall to the left, got it!- interrupted Taylor. It would seem as though she knew the house. Mori was looking seriously as she left. That was weird. How could Taylor know where the bathroom is if she has never been to the Haninozuka residence? But who cared about that, he was going to go out with her. Well, Mitzukuni was going too, but still…..

Mori never expressed his emotions, and he wasn't going to start now. So he stood serious as always and celebrated inside. Mitzukuni looked at him with his eyes full of excitement. As if they could read each others mind they both knew what each other was thinking.

"Yay! Tay-chan is going on a date with us!" thought Hunny.

"I know! I have a special feeling for this girl, I don't know what but she is special" Thought Mori.

"Yes, she is. You better treat her right Takashi! She is a good girl"

"And just what are you referring?"

"Takashi, you are not exactly a Romeo with the ladies. You don't even talk! You are lucky I am the only one who knows of you"

"Come on Shorty! Let's go before I kick your behind here"

"Ha, you kick MY tushie? Don't make me laugh!" thought Hunny.

_A.N. Hola my readers! I have to probably excuse myself for the long absence, but I caught a terrible cold and I had to stay in bed for like a week. Plus I had school work and I have to go to my college to get myself on the entrance exam. Gahhh! Stupid cold!_

_Any who__, LOVE EACH AND EVERY SINGLE REVIEW! I never get enough out of hearing your opinions. I was trying to make Mori go on Karate with Taylor but I was like "He would be more surprised if he didn't know who he was fighting" and since Kendo has to wear masks and karate you are bare I thought it would be more shocking for him if he only saw her after the battle. Sorry, I am going to try to make Mori fight Karate as well, so Hakuna Matata! Got to book it! Love ya! _

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: And so goes on another life where I don't own OHSHC

**Chapter 5: And so we meet**

- I don't know why you accepted to go out with them- said Walter a bit angry- I have nothing against Haninozuka, but Morinozuka is a different story.

- What do you have against him?- asked Taylor as she was still in the bathroom, changing and preparing for her date. Ever since they had gotten back from the Haninozuka residence Walter has been going on and on about how she shouldn't go. But yet again Walter was always this dramatic when it came to her going out with boys.

- I don't know! That's why he worries me even more!

- Dad, it's just a dinner, we are not going to get married.

- I'm telling you he gives me a bad hunch! He's bad road I tell ya!

- Walter, slap yourself and clam your nerves. I know how to defend myself remember- she said as she went out. She was wearing a simple white dress with straps and white sandals. She knew it was a bit formal, but she didn't have any formalwear. Plus she didn't even own girly stuff, only a couple of dresses that her father insisted she wore them on special occasions.

- Oh that's right- Walter said with relief- Look if anything goes wrong I want you to take this.

Walter handed out a can of pepper spray. Taylor looked at the can a bit oddly.

- Dad, I think you are taking this a bit too far. I can take care of myself- said Taylor annoyed.

- Yes Ms. USA Karate champion, I know you are strong and everything, But it would make your old man feel relaxed if he knew that you have something else to defend yourself.

- Alright! I'll take it so you can stop insisting- said Taylor as she put the can in her bag.

- Oh my little girl is growing up to become a beautiful woman. It seems like just yesterday that you were coming in my bed because you thought there were monsters under your bed.

- Dad, let's not get sentimental here-said Taylor. The door was being knocked. Taylor rushed to the door and opened it. Outside were Hunny and Mori standing in the hallway.

- Tay-chan you look amazing! Simple yet totally Kawai!- cheered Hunny.

- Thanks Hunny-sempai- Taylor smiled and before she said another word Walter butted in a d looked seriously at the two boys.

- You take care of my Taylor! Or else I will…..

- Dad, you're embarrassing me!- said Taylor.

- Bring her back by ten- Walter said as he did the "I'm looking at you" movement directly at Mori. Taylor and the boys went to the elevator and they were all silent until Hunny broke the ice.

- Tay-chan are you ready for the big final battle?

- Yeah, I have trained al lot for this and I can't wait to have this fight. I know it's all violence and people think that since I'm a girl I shouldn't be violent, but for me this is fun and an art.

- What a good way to look at it! Isn't that right Takashi?

- Yeah- said Mori. He preferred to keep silent. Why did Taylor make him so nervous? Thank god Hunny was there to talk for him and since he knew exactly what he wanted to say. So there was no cause in him talking too much.

- And where are we going?- asked Taylor.

- We are going to a special restaurant in the center of the city!- said Hunny- They serve all these delicious plates, plus they serve CAKE!

- That's good- smiled Taylor. Finally they got out of the elevator and started walking to the door where a limo waited for them. She felt a bit nervous around Mori, though she couldn't figure out why. Maybe if she talked to him some more…

- So Mori, do you like cake too?- asked Taylor.

- Not as much as Mitzukuni- said Mori.

- Well I'm not that into cake but I still love my sweets from time to time. What do you like if not cake?

- Pie- said Mori.

- Pie is good- said Taylor- um anything else?

- I like eating Italian food and Mexican spicy food.

- I love Mexican food. In Massachusetts there are like a ton of Mexican restaurants. I live next door with a Mexican restaurant owned by a married couple who were always very good to me. They even taught me how to speak Spanish- Taylor smiled tenderly.

- You speak Spanish? That's amazing!- cheered Hunny- Look we're here!

They got out of the limo and into a fancy restaurant filled with light, beautiful ornaments and very fancy plates. Taylor was a bit surprised, the most fancy cooking she has ever tried was eating at a Chinese restaurant that actually had silverware.

- Wow, I was expecting a restaurant but this passes everything I hoped for- said Taylor surprised.

- Do you like this Tay-chan?- asked Hunny as he got near a table to for them. Mori grabbed a chair and offered it to Taylor. Taylor sat down and smiled at him.

- Well I think it's a bit too over the top, but I guess it's good- she shrugged.

- Once you eat the cake here, you are going to love it!- smiled Hunny.

They ordered their food. Hunny ordered cake for dinner, and cake for dessert. Mori ordered a steak and for dessert a lemon pie. Taylor ordered lemon chicken and for dessert a strawberry cheesecake. All dinner the most that they talked about was about cake and flavors. Taylor soon grew bored and started to talk about something else.

- So Hunny, where do you go to school?

- Takashi and I go to Ouran Academy! We even belong to a host club!

- Host club? What does that mean?

- We accompany ladies- said Mori eating a piece of his steak.

- I never thought that kind of things were done here- said Taylor completely astonished.

- Well it's no biggie- smiled Hunny- we only give company to the ladies and they stay with us.

-Yes- nodded Mori.

Taylor didn't know if she should feel amazed, curious, or even freaked out about that. She didn't know exactly what a host was so maybe she should stop thinking of them as teenage prostitutes. Sure, Mori and Hunny were very handsome and they seemed to not have any problem in finding girls who were interested in them. Why go to the bother of going in a host club?

- Well I finished!- said Hunny rubbing his tummy- I'm so full! Hey Tay-chan are you going to finish your cheesecake?

- No, but I thought that you said that you are full.

- Not for this I'm not!- smiled Hunny as he only looked at the cheesecake like being in some sort of trance. Taylor pushed the plate to Hunny and he smiled widely.

- I humbly accept this delicious cheesecake!- he said and in less than three seconds it was all gone- That was delicious!- Hunny said as he patted his tummy again.

- I'm finished as well- said Taylor- what about you Mori?

- Full- he said as he finished his plate of Pie.

- Why don't we go for a walk?- suggested Hunny- near here is a small park that we can go!

- Sure- Taylor shrugged.

- Yeah- said Mori.

As they walked out of the restaurant (of course after they had paid the bill from all the cakes Hunny had eaten plus the dinner) the night wind blew a fresh spring breeze. The smell of orchids and cherry blossoms was everywhere. The moon wasn't on its fullest, but the crescent moon gave a certain romantic essence to the scene. Hunny was running around and smiling as he was grabbing Taylor's hand.

Mori saw how Taylor enjoyed the night and her smile was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She seemed so ethereal and gentle, no one could believe that she is the national American champion on both Karate and Kendo. Her abilities were extraordinary and her grace in every step, both on and off the battlefield, were captivating. Oh god why was he being so poetic about her? Why is he so fascinated with this girl when there are so many others that are more beautiful than her who would give anything to be with him?

He looked at Hunny who seemed to be telling him something with his facial expressions and even his mind.

"_Go talk to her!"_

"_I'm not so good talking_"- thought Mori.

"_Well if you don't talk to her, you won't be so good thinking either out of the big smack I'm gonna give to your head"_

"_Alright, alright Shorty I'm going_"

Mori got close to Taylor who was a bit dizzy from spinning around with Hunny. He was about to say a word when someone reached Taylor's shoulder. Taylor got all "self-defense" mode and pulled the hand, she shifted her weight and tossed the body of who had touched her. She saw a tall blond boy semiconscious on the floor

- TAMA-CHAN!- yelled Hunny.

- mhmhsmhsgaga- was all the boy managed to say.

- You know this guy?- asked Taylor.

- Yes he is Tamaki Suoh, he is the Host club president and he goes to school with us- said Hunny as he had his eyes wide open and kneeling down beside the boy.

- I'm so terribly sorry! I didn't know- Taylor excused herself, bowing a million times.

- Woah! They sure gave you a beat down!- said a red haired boy who came out of the bushes.

- Can't say he didn't deserve it- said another red haired boy who looked exactly the same as the first one though his hair was split to the left. Next up behind them came a tall boy with glasses and a short sort of girly boy who was a bit taller than Hunny. The boy went to see the unconscious blonde.

- Told you all this was a bad idea- he said annoyed.

- But you got to admit, that seeing boss being beat down b a chick is pretty awesome, did you get it on tape Kaoru?- asked the red haired boy to his twin.

- This is going on YouTube!- smiled the other red head as he looked at a small cam corder.

- Who are you all?- asked Taylor confused.

- They are the host club- said Mori.

- Introduction please- said Taylor still confused.

- We're the Hitachiin twins!- said the twins at the same time.

- I'm Hikaru!

- And I'm Kaoru! The guy who is helping the unconscious dumbass is Haruhi Fujioka! And well Hunny-sempai already told you who the dumbass is.

- You know I'm conscious, right Kaoru- said Tamaki.

- Uups! My bad!- Kaoru said laughing.

- I'm Kyoya Ootori- said the guy with the glasses- pleasure to meet your acquaintance Ms. Mackenzie.

- You know her?- Mori asked.

- Of course, Taylor Mackenzie is a star athlete. I have been observing her talents and I must say I'm quite impressed of how such a delicate girl as yourself can be the national champion on such a violent sport- Kyoya said to Taylor.

- Thanks, but it doesn't depend on the sex of the opponent, it's the power and abilities that the person owns- said Taylor.

- No wonder she was able to beat down Boss so easily- said Hikaru as he rubbed his chin.

- You are very powerful Ms. Mackenzie- said Tamaki.

- I am terribly sorry Mr. Suoh, I didn't know that you were behind me I just…

- I know you only did it on self defense, and please call me Tamaki. Mr. Suoh is my father- Tamaki said as he gave his world famous smiles.

- Thank you for understanding Mister….I mean, Tamaki- Taylor smiled.

Mori couldn't help but feel jealous. She was smiling at Tamaki, and not at him. He felt like hitting Tamaki, something he had never felt the urge to do. Tamaki has always been a Casanova and he was always flirting with girls. Up to now, that never affected him in any way, he even though it was fun since Tamaki had so much confidence in himself. But the fact that he was flirting with Taylor made his blood raise and start to burn.

- I am just happy that Ms. Mackenzie didn't kill Tamaki-sempai- said Haruhi.

- Haruhi, are you a girl?- asked Taylor all of a sudden. She had been observing Haruhi and she noticed something only a girl would notice about another girl. Haruhi was in her period. The fact that her hips were a bit more wider than a boy's hips and her b**bs were a bit more swelled as every girl in her period normally suffer.(_**A.N.**_ _I don't know if all the girls suffer it but I have seen many who do. I'm not going to say if I do so no asking!) _Though it was hard to see that in Haruhi since she almost didn't have any breasts.

- Yes as a matter a fact Haru-chan is a girl- said Hunny surprised- how did you know Tay-chan?

- Woman's intuition- said Taylor shrugging.

- I am a girl- said Haruhi seriously- I hope you don't tell many people about it.

- I don't have to tell anyone- said Taylor- It's getting awfully late. If I don't go back to the hotel soon, my Dad is going to go freakazoid on us.

- We best be going too- said Haruhi- my dad is going to freak out too. You know how he is when I'm not home after he comes home from work.

- Ok so Let's go Hunny-sempai- said Taylor but Hunny didn't obey her.

- I'm sorry Tay-chan but I got to go with Hika-chan and Kao-chan since they are going to show me some new videogames they just got.

- I'll take her then- said Mori. Taylor blushed and just kept blunt.

- I'll see ya later Tay-chan, you take care of her Takashi!- Hunny yelled as he waved his hand leaving Taylor and Mori all alone.

- Hey Hunny-sempai, we don't have any new videogames- said Hikaru.

- Hika-chan, I'm sure not interested in your videogames. I needed Takashi to be alone with Tay-chan.

- So you're playing cupid here- Kaoru analyzed the situation- The only that's missing here is the diaper and you would truly be a cupid.

- Laugh all you want Kao-chan, but I won't rest till Tay-chan and Takashi fall in love- said a determined Hunny.

* * *

The night was beautiful. Even in the streets of Japan, it was a lovely scene, they actually looked like a couple. Taylor blushed a bit but not enough for Mori to notice. Taylor wanted to get close to him, a certain attraction that kept her so close to him.

- Are you cold?- Mori asked in his serious tone.

- A little but I can manage- said Taylor.

- I want to get to know you.

- Oh- Taylor blushed even more- what do you want to know?

- Anything you want- he shrugged.

- Um, why don't you ask me a question and I'll ask you another?

- Sounds fair.

- Ok I go first. Um, how did you become a kendo warrior?

- My family is very powerful in that aspect. They resemble Mitzukuni's family in that way.

- So you became one because your family influenced you?

- Yes. My turn. How did you become a martial arts warrior?

- My family influenced me as well. My dad, since he is the only family I have.

- You don't have a mother?

- No, unfortunately she died when I was born- Taylor never revealed her true past. Even though she knew nothing of her life before meeting Walter, she preferred to say that her mother died than to tell everyone that she was an orphan.

- That's sad.

- Ok my turn, do you have a girlfriend?- she asked though she soon wished she hadn't.

- No- he said seriously- Next question, do you have a boyfriend?

- No fair! You're coping my questions!

- Answer me- he said. His deep voice seemed to seduce Taylor making her reveal anything Mori wanted from her.

- No, I don't. What boy in his right mind would date a tomboy girl like me?

- You shouldn't be so hard on yourself- said Mori with a different look in his eyes- You are a very pretty girl.

- You think? When I was a girl I was always bullied because I was weak and fragile. But my dad taught me some moves to defend myself and that's how I got amazed with Martial arts. That and the fact that it kept the bullies away. But ever since then boys just look at me like a tomboy, someone who shouldn't fight because I'm a girl and someone who you can't date because I'm too boyish.

- To be honest, I think you are strong and beautiful and that's a great combination- Mori said. Taylor smiled tenderly at him. He was very nice once she talked alone with him.

- Ok my turn, when we first met, the day of the competition, why did you call me Makoto when you first saw me?

_A.N. BonJour my dears! Usangie here bringing you this new chappie! __I have to seriously apologize for my absences! I have like a ton of things to do! Finals, college entrance exam (June 19, but I have to study courses, graduation, etc! I might not update very frecuently, I might last a week or so but I will be as quick as I can I promise! Please don't hate me!_

_I love every review you guys left me! Sriously they are like little peaces of heaven that made me feel so special! I received a review from a girl who drew my attention, her name is… and she has a FF that she is just starting called …. It's starting good (You really captivate my attention but you need to continue to captivate me even more ^^) everyone else never stop reviewing! _

_Got to book it! love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: *Usangie's cell phone rings*- Oh a text!...Damn this says I don't own OHSHC! Curses!

**Chapter 6:**** My life tastes like you**

_- Taka-chan_

_Takashi opened his eyes and saw his cute companion lying beside him. To him she was everything, his companion, his friend, his girlfriend and the love of his life. Makoto was the perfect person to spend the rest of his life with._

_- I'm awake- he said._

_- Do you think that when we get older we will still love each other?_

_- Mako-chan I don't know why you even ask that. Of course I will love you, always!_

_- Promise me that no matter what happens we will still love each other. No matter the distance and no matter the circumstances- Makoto begged Takashi with those huge eyes she had that left Takashi completely defenseless from her charm._

_- I promise I will love you today, tomorrow and forever- He got close and hugged Makoto then he looked deep into her eyes and he tenderly gave her the first kiss of love._

* * *

- Why did you call me Makoto?- Asked Taylor impatiently.

Mori shook his head and came back to reality. He always wandered through his past thoughts and remembered Makoto as if it were yesterday that he had her in his arms. He looked deeply into Taylor's eyes. Her huge green ivory eyes that hypnotized him and left him completely defenseless.

- I told you, that you reminded me of someone- he said in a serious voice.

- Who is Makoto?- she asked.

- I think it's my turn to ask- he interrupted her.

- Oh well go on- Taylor said rolling her eyes annoyed.

- Why are you so curious as to who Makoto is?

- I don't know- Taylor shrugged- I have this feeling.

- Makoto was my best friend in my childhood. Unfortunately she died in a river nine years ago.

- I'm so sorry. I had no idea- Taylor apologized.

- It's ok, I'm over it- Mori looked at the floor and tried to remember Makoto's face. Even when Makoto was only a little girl, if she would have grown up she would have looked exactly like Taylor.

- Do I really look like her?

- Not really. Mako's hair is darker and her eyes were smaller- he lied, he felt that maybe Taylor wasn't Makoto. Makoto was dead and he had to live on and be happy, that's what she would have wanted for him. Taylor was a beautiful girl who seemed to be as interested in him as he was in her. Why not take a chance?

- You look more beautiful- he said as he got closer to her.

- Thank you- Taylor blushed and looked at Mori and smiled.

Mori grabbed her chin and look deeply into her eyes, inch by inch getting closer to her. He felt her breath on his skin and her eyes were closed ready for anything that could happen. Her sweet lips were like two temptations that pleaded him to make them, to explore where no one has ever gone, to kiss and to drink of the sweet nectar that were her lips.

And so he did. He lowered his head and kissed her lips in a tender way. Her first kiss. He leaded the way throughout the kiss and she just let herself go. Her feelings and her emotions for him were sealed in one single kiss. He separated gently to regain his breath and saw how she slowly opened her eyes. Those two eyes seemed to glow in the dark of the night, but in that moment they were not only glowing, they were sparkling and filling with happiness.

- You are too beautiful. I feel as if you're not even real- Mori said putting his forehead on to hers.

- I am real Takashi, I am very real and right here- she said tenderly as she grabbed his face with her hands- I felt this weird sensation when I'm around you. Is this love?

- I don't know- he said- but we can find that out together.

He kissed her lips once more, but this time they were possessive, eager to love and to feel. He put his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him and kissed her. It felt as if the ground was shacking and they were floating. Well at least that was how Taylor felt.

- Are there earthquakes in Japan?- Taylor asked when they stopped kissing and catching her breath.

- No- said Mori- Why?

- Just curious- Taylor smiled.

- Taylor, I don't know what to say when I'm around you.

- Then don't speak, just do it- She hugged him and felt as if the world were lost forever, the only ones that existed were Takashi Morinozuka and her. Was this how love truly felt? Was love really so selfish that even forgot about everyone else? But it didn't matter to her. They were together and that was what counted.

His arms were cozy and familiar. It felt good to be in his arms. As if she was at home. Strange enough she felt as if she had been in his arms once before. A long, long time ago…..

- Who are you Takashi? Why do I feel like this when I'm with you?

- I don't understand- Mori said confused.

- Why do I have this unexplainable feeling that we have met before, that we have been together in another time?

- Past life maybe?- he suggested.

- No I feel like its more resent than that. But never mind that I guess I must be imagining things, love must do that to a person.

- Yes maybe that is the reason- he said. Even when he felt the exact same way with Taylor, he wasn't going to tell her that he felt that she was like the reincarnation of Makoto. She would either think he is obsessed or crazy. He couldn't risk it.

- I think I should head back to the hotel soon or my father will start looking for me- Taylor said in an annoyed voice- That man is capable of sending the FBI out looking for me.

- Overprotective- said Mori.

- Yes and sometimes that's what irritates me the most!

- He only does that because he cares- said Mori.

- Yeah well if we get together you are not going to defend him so much- Taylor said overlooking that she had just said something that demonstrated her feelings.

- So you would like for us to get together?- asked Mori raising an eyebrow.

- Why say no if my answer is yes- said Taylor- I would like to get to know you even more.

- How much?- He asked seductively getting close to her.

- A whole lot- she said in the same tone. Their lips were getting closer but before they embraced Taylor heard someone behind her.

- EHHHEEEEMMM! Taylor Madison Mackenzie just what are you doing- Walter stood there tapping his foot on the ground.

- Dad….Uhh…..I can explain…

- No excuses young lady, you march right up to that hotel and you stay there until the day we battle.

- Walter, I have to train tomorrow- said Taylor.

- Well…. you will go out to practice….. but after that we will go straight back to the hotel. I don't want you to be distracted with the competition- Walter said looking at Mori.

- It wasn't my intention…- Mori tried to explain but Walter cut him off.

- I don't want you anywhere near my daughter, is that understood? I want you far from her until the day of the competition.

- Yes sir- Mori said serious.

- Now you young lady, march! You have a lot of explaining to do- Walter dragged Taylor as she waved her hand saying goodbye to Mori who had been left standing in the park.

* * *

- Dad, ouch, you're hurting me!- said Taylor once they got to the hotel room.

- Well it hurts me even more to see my daughter kissing the guy who is your number one competitor. I thought I raised you better.

- Dad, it was only one simple kiss and it was obvious I was going to stop it- Taylor lied- don't treat me as if I were the prostitute of the family cause you know I'm not! I am a respectable girl and I know when to the draw the line.

- I'm not saying that you are a prostitute, I ….just….I…. I guess I'm not used to seeing you with another man- Walter shrugged- I'm not used to see you with boys. And I guess I don't want you to leave your old man alone.

- Dad. I'm not going to leave you alone- Taylor went to Walter and hugged him- You are all I have in this world, the only one that will truly be there for me.

- Honey, are you falling in love with this Morinozuka guy?

Taylor smiled lightly and hugged her father even more. She was just a teenager and life had way too many surprises for her. She wasn't sure of anything, not even her own feelings. Of one thing she was sure, she felt _something_ when she was around Mori. Could it be love or something else? She wanted to find that out by her own hand.

- I don't know Dad, but I'm guessing I do- Taylor smirked and laid in her thoughts of when she first saw Mori, of her battle and, of course, her kiss with him.

- Honey, I'm somewhat glad that you are finding love. Don't think that just because I'm the overprotective dad that means I don't want you to fall in love. I would love to see so happy as when I met Maddie.

- Maddie would have been my mother, right?

- Yeah, she was a great woman. She would have made a great mother too- Walter remembered his Maddie with great love- But you have to understand that this can interfere with your career, with what we've been fighting for all this time.

- I know I shouldn't mix work with a relationship, but I can't help it. He and I got together out of pure coincidence. I feel like I can talk to him about so many things, I can be so open and yet, I feel odd.

- Odd in what way?- asked Walter getting closer to his daughter.

- I don't know! I….just don't know. I feel….everything is so familiar when I'm with him. I cant explain it, but I feel like I've met him before. And somehow I feel as if I should fear him too.

- This is strange- Walter rubbed his chin- could it be that this boy has something to do with your past? You know, before I met you.

- Could be, but lets not jump to conclusions- said Taylor, she needed answers yet she didn't want to make Mori the cause of her amnesia- I mean I could have seen him in a magazine or even on TV. I have no clue, but…

- But what?

- He called me Makoto when we met. But he told me that she died in a river nine year ago.

- That's exactly how much time we have been together- realized Walter- Could it be?…..

- Me? No he described her to be more different than me. He said I was taller and that she had darker hair and smaller eyes. God I don't know what to think now. We're back to square one!

- Well lets not get too flushed in that conversation. Now you got to go to sleep because tomorrow you got practice. Plus the fact that Morinozuka is going to be around you like a bee looking for honey.

- Ok Dad, good night- she kissed him goodnight and went to the bathroom to change. Once she got out in her pajamas, she laid on her bed and closed her eyes. Her thoughts revolved around Mori, the kiss, her feelings, everything!

Suddenly, her phone rang.

_Meet me on the equinox, meet me halfway. The sun is perched on its highest peak, in the middle of the day. Let me give my love to you, let me take your hand. As we walk in the dimming light oh darling understand._

_That everything, everything ends. That everything, everything ends._

- Hello?- she picked up.

- How many years?

- Huh? What? Who is this?

- How many years of punishment did your father give you?

- Mori?

- Yeah- he answered with his usual mono-syllable responses.

- How did you get my number?

- Kyoya

- And may I ask how the hell did he get my number as well?

- Don't know. He knows many things.

- He kinda creeped me out. He knew all about me, plus now I know he owns my cell phone number.

- You still haven't answered me.

- Oh that- said Taylor- Naaa he didn't even ground me. I yelled at him that I am a grown woman an that it was time I went out with guys. He went all loving father on me and he didn't even ground me- Taylor looked around and saw no sight of Walter- I think he's out getting his dinner. I bet he dint even eat because he was worried.

- Taylor, can I still see you?

- I don't know. I mean we are supposed to be enemies. I am going to fight you this Friday. Tell you what, we can go out after the battle. You said that you wanted to get to know me.

- I don't think I can last that much without seeing you- he said.

- Well you better last. It will be like a test for both of us. If we can last this long without seeing each other, we are strong and maybe even have a chance to be together….as something more- she blushed as she said that.

- It's on! But who knows how much I will last- he smiled.

- Go to sleep Morinozuka!- Taylor laughed- I got training and I have to train to defeat you. You of all people!

- Good night Taylor- he said.

- Good night Takashi- she said tenderly and hung up.

This has got to be one sick joke from God. She finally finds someone nice and good, and He has to be her enemy in the battlefield! May god help her because if she fights with Mori, there will be disastrous results.

_**A.N. **__Hidiho my sweethearts! Usangie here after what I know has been a long absence which by the way I'm terribly sorry! I finally finished finals but I have my entrance exam and graduation too! Gahhh my life is a disaster! Good thing I have you guys to make it better!_

_Oh and I don't own "Meet me at the equinox" by Death Cab For Cutie._

_Your reviews as always are incredible! Thank you so much for supporting me and giving me hopes. _

_Well got to book it! Love yall!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I was walking down the street when I suddenly saw this hobo with a sign that said that the end of the world was near, as always I ignored it, but suddenly he turned the sing and it said that I would never own OHSHC. Then I cried!

**Chapter 7: ****When sparks fly, a fire lights**

- Seeing as how both of you are Kendo champions, we are going to decide on a different sport, Karate.

The judge was dictating what Taylor and Mori were going to do to settle the battle once and for all. That Friday they had faced each other again and to everyone's surprise they both tied once more! They fought again, and again they tied. There was no way that the battle would end soon. So the judges decided to change the sport and now they were facing each other in Karate.

- Ha! Morinozuka doesn't have a chance!- said Walter- he is only a Kendo and a Judo champion.

- Don't get your hopes up Coach- said Taylor all serious- Karate might not be his field, but if my perception serves me right, Hunny was training him in Karate.

- So?

- HUNNY IS THE KARATE CHAMPION OF JAPAN!- she yelled then she lowered her voice and said Does that give you any ideas?

- Holy Schnitzels on a stick with a side of beef jerky! We are doomed!

- Not on my watch- said Taylor decided for everything. "_I'm sorry Takashi, but my career is one thing and your love is another. And in my career I have no mercy with my opponents_"

Once the battle was set, both opponents were standing on their respective places, both nervous, both anxious, both ready for battle. Once the whistle blew, Mori and Taylor stood still in defense mode. They moved to the side but they followed each others moves. If one attacked, the other dodged.

- What's the matter Mori? Can't fight a girl?- said Taylor teasingly.

Mori didn't say a word he just stood there waiting for a chance, but he knew that Taylor was too strong for that. She had a secure battle seeing how she ruled that field. He had preferred to battle with her in Kendo, or better yet not battle at all. Not because he was afraid she would beat him, but better yet because he didn't want to hurt her.

Taylor attacked his right and Mori dodged, but before he could rise up, Taylor hit his left. She truly was strong. She took advantage of the situation to attack once more, this time she used her knee to hit his stomach, but Mori intercepted and grabbed her leg. He twisted it but she twisted as well hitting him with her other leg. He stayed stiff, not letting the pain get the best of him. He attacked her right but as she dodged he too attacked her left.

- So, you are copying my moves? Well copy this!- said Taylor as she grabbed Mori's left hand before he had hit her. She shifted her weight and pulled him over her body, leaving him laying on the floor. But Mori pulled her too and she was left on the floor as well. Soon enough Mori was on top of her but she pushed him and now he was laying on the floor once more. And so on until Mori had gotten up and Taylor gave a kick while she was still on the floor and Mori landed on the floor as Taylor got up and gave one last punch, this time she used her elbow as she landed on top of Mori taking his breath out. Taylor got up, waiting for Mori to get up, but he didn't.

- The winner of this match, and Champion of the world, Taylor Mackenzie!

Everybody got up and began to cheer. Taylor bowed and was received by Walter with a great hug. She was given a great trophy and a belt that said her name.

Taylor looked over to see Mori, but he was still laying on the floor. She looked oddly at Mori and even poked him, but no response. She tried shaking him, but no response either. She began to worry. She shook him and still no response.

- Mori? Mori?- she said as she was shaking him- Takashi? Wake up!

She called him several times but no response from him. She began to cry. What if she hurt him gravely out of the battle? She began to scream for help and soon enough a team of doctors were checking him.

- I think he passed out, but he seems to have pulse. We need to take him to the hospital to see if he has no internal injuries- said one of the doctors as they were laying him on a flat board. They were taking him to the hospital, and it was all her fault. Taylor began to cry and she was desperately trying to stay calm and think positive. Walter hugged Taylor and they went to the hospital with Mori.

- What happened to Takashi?- Asked Hunny once he got to the hospital. He had arrived along with the rest of the hosts.

- I….It wasn't my….Intention….I was just…-Taylor cried on her father's shoulder.

- Wow, I knew Taylor was strong, but this passes everything- said Hikaru.

- I wonder if she is as strong as Hunny-sempai?- wondered Kaoru.

- Guys this isn't the best time to think of that- said Haruhi all serious- What happened Taylor?

- I was battling him at the tournament, when I won I checked him since he was lying on the floor- Taylor began to explain between tears- I went to him and he didn't answer me, I moved him, I called out to him, but no answer. That's when I decided to call for help. I will never forgive myself if I did something to him.

- Don't worry Tay-chan- Hunny tried to calm her- Takashi is very strong. I'm sure he just has a slight concussion or something. He will survive, he has survived worse things.

- Like what?- asked Taylor.

- When Takashi was young he was very clumsy. Especially in front of Mako-chan. He always hit himself in kendo practice and he has had many visits to the hospital.

Taylor wasn't exactly relieved but at least she knew Mori was strong. She went to his room accompanied by the hosts and Walter. Then the doctor came in and told them what happened.

- Mr. Morinozuka has a slight head trauma. I'm guessing from when he fell on the floor, but its nothing of great concern. We just need to have him under observation one night and he will be as good as new in the mourning.

Taylor sighed of relief. At least that nightmare was getting through. She was worried she had hurt him for good. Walter tried to convince her to go back to the hotel, but she said no. She said she wanted to stay by his side at all times. Walter left back to the hotel for fresh clothes for Taylor and left her with Hunny and the hosts. Walter came back an hour later and insisted once more, but it was useless. Nothing and no one could remove Taylor from Mori's, so Walter returned to the hotel for a good nights sleep. Taylor changed into a white blouse and blue jeans. As the night began to fall, the hosts left as well, leaving only Hunny and Taylor. It was around midnight, when Hunny began to get hungry.

- I'm going to see if they have cake in the cafeteria, you want anything Tay-chan?

- Anything is good, and some coffee. Instant please, with two of sugar and milk.

Hunny left the room and Taylor kept looking at Mori. He was so peaceful, so handsome, and so sweet. He seemed like one of those princes from a fairy tale. Somehow, weird as it may seem, but he looked like a male version of sleeping beauty. "_I wonder if he can awake with a kiss_" thought Taylor. And so she leaned forward and gave him a tender and sweet kiss on his lips.

Suddenly Mori was moving. He was mumbling words that Taylor couldn't understand he was saying, so she got close to his lips and heard him mumble many words.

- mmhhh….Pie…..mhhmhss…..kiss…..mhhmbl…river…mmmm..…Makoto

Taylor frowned. She had just kissed him and he was thinking of Makoto. Was that ghost ever going to let him love her? It was like she was fighting against air. Why the hell was she worrying? It's not like she LOVED him! She didn't even know how she felt about him. It was like an internal fight where she didn't know what was going on. She cared for Takashi and she had feelings for him, but going on to say that she LO…OO….OOO…..

"_Oh who am I kidding, I do! I do love him! Why am I so stubborn to face the truth? Now the only thing left is, does he love me? Or is he still in love with the ghost of Makoto?"_

Many doubts occupied her mind. Many things were yet to be answered. But it was her duty to stay as calm as she could and wait for the right moment to search for more answers. Somehow she felt that maybe Mori would be the man to answer one of her great interrogatives. But it was ridiculous to ask him that query in his state, but something in her mind was not at peace and as Mori was slightly waking up she blurted…..

- Do you love me?

Mori was slowly awaking as he saw a bright figure. She was a beautiful creature that stood right in front of him. For a moment he thought he was in heaven, that it was an angel that was awaiting for him to take him to God, for ridiculous as it would be. He slowly opened his eyes and saw two impressive Green Ivory eyes filled with compassion and somehow sad as well. He would always remember those two Ivory eyes, for they would haunt him the rest of his life.

- Makoto?

- No, I'm Taylor- She sighed, maybe out of relief or deception, she wasn't quite sure.

- Oh Taylor, where am I?

- You're at the hospital, because of me- Taylor looked down and a tear rolled through her cheek- If I wouldn't have been so headstrong and foolish, I would have abstained myself from battle, but I always….

- Stop crying- He said softly- Your tears hurt me inside.

- This is all my fault! I was…..

- Only doing your job. I understand that it's what you do. I don't expect you to have mercy with me just because we have mutual feelings. Have to say, you are an admiral warrior.

- Thanks- she blushed and looked down- But it was that exact thing that got you here.

- If I have to end up in hospital just to see one on one what a great fighter you are, I'm willing to risk it.

Taylor laughed and Mori grabbed her chin to make her see him in the eyes. Her innocence and beauty were always going to be the end of him. He loved her laugh that was so soothing like silk, her smile that was warm like fresh baked pie, and her eyes that sparked like two stars in heaven.

- You look beautiful when you smile- he said tenderly as he smoothly rubbed her chin. Taylor got closer and closer to Mori and as soon as she was about to lay her lips on his they heard a sound at the door, and they turned to see Hunny standing with two pieces of cake and a cup of coffee.

- Oh please don't let me interrupt you- Hunny said smiling- Takashi, I'm glad you are awake. I'm…..going to the potty room.

Hunny left the cakes and the coffee on a table that was near the door and left then once again alone. They both smiled seeing each other and she finished where she left off. Softly depositing her lips on top of his, Taylor kissed Mori tenderly and longingly. She had yearned his kisses so many times, and many times before. Taylor could feel sparks in her stomach ready to launch a missile. Or what girls would call, butterflies in her stomach. And damn, those butterflies sure had humongous cobwebs on them.

- Yes- Mori said once they separated to catch air.

- Huh?

- I do love you. I don't know how, I don't even know why, but I love you.

- How can you be certain?

- Because, one look at you and my heart begins to weaken. Every time I see those eyes of yours, I feel hypnotized to do anything. Now the question here is, do _you_ love me?

- Yes I do- she said smiling as a tear of happiness rolled through her cheek- I don't know how, I don't even know when it happened, but I love you.

- Do you think that you and I could be together in a relationship?

- Yes, I absolutely do- she smiled timidly.

- Then would you Taylor Mackenzie, be my girlfriend?

- Yes, Takashi.

- Then kiss it to seal the deal- he grabbed her by her neck and pulled her on to him as they kissed once more, this time it was more passionate than tender. He was demonstrating his feelings for her in a way he could never do in words, not even if he were a person ho spoke a lot.

Taylor looked at Mori with love and happiness. She may not know for certain if it was real love she had for the man in front of him, but they say that you don't know just have love, you learn to love, with time and caring of another person, you learn to love. And that was exactly what Taylor wanted to do with Mori, learn to love.

_A.N. Howdy yall! I know that sounded strange but never watch Inglorious Basterds and expect that you won't laugh at Brad Pitt_'_s accent in that movie! Awesome movie! Well since I'm on Vacation and I have nothing to do at the ranch, I just turn on my lap or even my comp and start watching movies. Up to now I have watched Inglorious Basterds, Dirty dancing (1 and 2), Bring it on (1-4), Pride and Prejudice, and (one I never thought to see) Star Trek and people I loved that movie(Zachary Quinto is a hottie even with those Spock ears)! Well I loved all of them! I also see Soccer matches (like I have a choice), and I was going crazy when Mexico whooped French ass! That's right people Mexico beat France, the EX champions of the world! Ok, ok, we lost to Uruguay, but were in the top 8! That's gotta be worth something! (FYI I don't play soccer but its interesting for a girl my age to see men running around and wearing those uniforms!)_

_What can I say? You guys have been so sweet to me! All your reviews are in my heart always. I gotta tell you guys a secret, I even copy them and print them out to have them forever and read them over and over! (ok that commentary sounded creepy, I hope you guys don't get all weird on me) Los quiero a todos y cada uno! (that means I love each and every one of you!) kisses to all of you! _

_Before I leave, I don't know if you know this but I talk a lot in real life, reason why my A.N is always so long. Just pointing that out before you guys go "SHUT UP ALREADY!" Got to book it! Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Hands up this is a stick up! Now give me OHSHC! Wait you don't own it either? CRAP! I still don't own OHSHSC!

**Chapter 8****: The start of something unusual**

Days have gone by since the competition, and Mori and Taylor were seeing each other more often. Taylor had been offered a scholarship in Ouran Academy to be in the Karate Club. Also she was a member of the Kendo Club where at first the guys had been laughing at the fact that a girl wanted to be the captain of the Kendo Club. How wrong were they! Since Day 1 she showed them her power with the sword and in Karate she showed her physical power by taking down Yasuchika (again) and being given the spot of Co-captain, since she felt she didn't want so much responsibility.

At first, Walter was a bit opposed to the relationship, but he had to give in after seeing how happy Taylor was. The chance to study in an actual school was a blessing for her. She had always been home schooled and she had private teachers, but it wasn't the same as going to school. She was enjoying Ouran every minute and the fact that she could be with Mori was an even better thing.

- How about you come to the Host Club, Tay-chan? It would be wonderful to have you as a guest!- suggested Hunny.

- I guess- Taylor shrugged- but I have Karate practice and I can't bail on that.

- We can wait on you- Hunny smiled.

- I'm sorry sweetie, but Dad and I are going to search for houses since we can't live in a hotel forever. I was going to go with him afterschool.

- Awww!- Hunny pouted- Oh well, but when you can, don't hesitate come!

Taylor nodded. She went inside the school. At first she hated the school uniform, but then she got used to it. Like she had any choice. Yes she was a girl, but for a second she wished she could be like Haruhi so she wouldn't have to use that ridiculous yellow dress. She seemed like banana cream pie!

Later after Karate practice, she went to the hotel accompanied by Mori. Walter was decided to find a new home. Though it would have to be under his budget and he of course had no job right now.

The first house they visited was too expensive, setting aside that it seemed too modern and that it was too big!

The second house was at an affordable price, but it was way too small and old!

The third one seemed so great! Taylor fell in love with the house as she saw it inside. It was a common house but it had some classical structures inside. Unfortunately for her, it was a bit over the price Walter was able to pay.

- Crap! I'm never going to find a house at the price I'm looking for!

- Walter, you give up too easily- Taylor patted his back- maybe we can look for another one, thought I would have loved to have that house.

- How much do you need?- Mori asked.

- No Morinozuka, I'm not going to accept money from you. It would be bad- Walter shook his head.

- It would be for Taylor. A gift.

- There is no need for you top give me a gift like this- Taylor blushed.

- I don't mind- he shrugged. Mori stood up and went to the person who was selling the house and talked to him for a short while. He came back with a paper in his hand. And gave it to Walter- The house is yours.

- Holy Schnitzels on a stick with a side of beef Jerky! Morinozuka, you didn't have to do this!- said Walter almost falling from the impression.

- Takashi, we must pay you back somehow- said Taylor.

- You don't have to- Mori said.

- No, we will! As soon as I get a job I will pay you every penny, I mean yen that you used to pay this house- said Walter.

- Ok, if that will calm you down- Mori shrugged. He was actually doing it for Taylor, he couldn't have his girlfriend living on the streets. Ever since they got together, she took it upon herself to make their relationship something amazing. She surprised him with meals and gifts made by hand. Though it seemed rather girly, he didn't mind. Taylor was a woman who was used to do things with her own two hands.

Taylor and Walter installed their few possessions they had along with them and decided to get busy with a work so they could pay both their debt with Mori and the food they needed to live. Weeks after Walter found a job as a physical instructor in a health center that was in the suburbial part of Japan. Taylor had found a job as a waitress in a café. Mori insisted she didn't have to work nor pay off any debt but she felt obliged to pay. By just a couple a weeks, they had installed themselves for good and now had a place to call home and all thanks to Mori. She was forever in debt.

- Can you tell me why the heck you have to work?- Mori asked one night as he and Taylor were walking by the park just in front of the café she worked in.

- I have many things to pay off. School, food, you.

- I told you that you had nothing to pay. Now for school and food, doesn't Walter earn enough money?

- Yes, but its not bad to have a few more for emergencies- she laughed as she hugged Mori by putting her arms around his neck- I better get going. I don't want to be late for work.

- I don't want you to work, I want you to stay with me- he hugged her by her hips.

- You need personal time and so do I. don't you ever get tired of looking at me all day?

- Nope! In fact if I could I would have you with me mourning, day and night.

- There is nothing more I would want more, but I seriously need to get going and you are not going to stop me with those cute eyes and sexy lips you have- Taylor smiled and was starting to walk to the café.

- You know that Ouran Prohibits Part time jobs?

- Are you threatening me Morinozuka?- Taylor turned and raised her eyebrow.

- Its not a threat, but if the school were to know…..

- Takashi Morinozuka, if you go to school saying I have a job, I swear I will beat you down so hard, you are going to pray to go to the hospital!

- Now THAT was a threat! Alright, Ouran doesn't have to know. Hey before I forget, would you like to come to my house tomorrow night. Mother is making Turkey and she is very interested in meeting you.

- Ok, I guess- Taylor shrugged and then looked at her watch- IM SO LATE!

Taylor went rushing to her job as she left. She was always running for some reason. That was something cute in her.

"_Takashi! I bet you __can't catch me! Run for it!"_ a voice in his head sounded. There he goes again, remembering her. He loved Taylor, but there was something in his mind that didn't leave him alone. Makoto.

- DUDE! Your house is enormous! Please tell me it has something to do with the rich complex, the bigger the better?

- No, but everyone here has a huge home- Mori shrugged. Taylor was just entering the door of his house when Mrs. Morinozuka came out and smiled.

- You must be Taylor! I'm Mrs. Morinozuka, Takashi's mother. It's a pleasure to finally meet you.

- Thanks- Taylor smiled timidly. Mori was completely serious and his mother was completely cheerful. Odd much? But then she saw his younger brother.

- I'm Satoshi Morinozuka! You are lucky to have my older brother as your boyfriend! He is a good man and he is a great Kendo champion!

- I bet you look up to your brother a lot- Taylor chuckled.

- You bet! I want to be like my big brother when I grow up! And maybe I'll have a cute girlfriend like he does! Is it true you beat him in a karate and a kendo match? It would be rather impossible since my big brother is really strong!

- Well actually we tied in Kendo, but I beat him in Karate. It's true, your brother is rather strong, but not as much as I am!- Taylor winked and gave a pat on Mori's shoulder.

- I would like you to stop showing that off- Mori said- I have my dignity, you know?

- Ups, sorry!- Taylor chucked- I forgot you men have pride on a physical field.

- Dinner is served!- said a maid who just entered the room. They all went to the dining room and all sat down. Mr. Morinozuka was a tall serious man who only entered the room said "Hi" to Taylor and didn't say a word the rest of the evening. "_So that's where gets it!_" Taylor thought giggling. Satoshi kept on and on about his brother and Mrs. Morinozuka had to shut him up s she could talk about something else. The dinner was interesting, Mrs. Morinozuka seemed nice and Satoshi was kind with the fact that she was his brother's girlfriend. Mr. Morinozuka, though he was dreadfully silent had a very intriguing air to him, like he didn't need to talk much since he had an imposing presence.

- The dinner was awesome- Taylor smiled- that was a good turkey.

- Taylor you remind me of someone- Satoshi said.

- Really? Who?

Mori thought he was going to say about Makoto and he grew nervous. He couldn't interrupt his brother but he didn't want to raise the theme up once more.

- You remind me of that girl that goes on that move…Twilight!- snapped Satoshi.

- Who? Bella Swan?- Taylor raised her eyebrow, smiling.

- Yeah, her! The same color of hair and the same color of eyes!

- But Bella has brown eyes in the movie.

- Well the actress has green eyes and right now has short hair! You look a lot like her!

- Thanks, I guess- she smiled shyly. Many have told her she looks like Kristen Stewart but she never minded them. She looked at Mori who was kind of sighing of relief- Are you ok?

- Yeah- he said in his deep voice. Taylor just kept on talking to Satoshi while his mother was on the phone. She took a while but then she came back.

- What did I miss?

- I was just telling Taylor she looks like Kristen Stewart- Satoshi smiled.

- Who called?- asked Mori.

- Just the neighbors. They were asking for us to come to this party in the anniversary of their daughter's missing day.

- They lost their daughter?- Taylor asked curious.

- Yes, the poor souls! The poor couple just won't accept the fact that she died.

- So is she missing or is she dead?- asked Taylor puzzled.

- Well, the girl was playing near the river and fell. The couple believes that she survived and is missing, but to many she is dead. They never found the body of the little girl so their hopes are still up. But I think that they should just get over it and have another child! Life goes on and if she is alive, let's just pray she is ok.

- Wow, it's amazing to see that they have hope- said Taylor- I guess I would never loose hope.

- Yes well, it's best to let the past where it should be, in the past- She said sitting down to take a sip of a cup of tea.

- And what was the name of the girl?- Taylor asked.

- Makoto Sakurada- Mori answered.

_A.N. hey guys! I have so many news! First, I PASSED MY ENTRANCE EXAM! Many of you who read all my other FFs are saying "we know that already but some don't even read my other FFs so I_'_m saying it again! I'm just so happy! Second, I'm going to be traveling to McAllen TX and to San Luis Potosi here in Mexico! Ill keep you posted on the adventure when I write the next chapter! And Ill post my Facebook page on my profile so you guys can see the imaged I take! Third, I graduated from High School! And finally (and nothing to do with my life) Spain won the FIFA cup! I love the goal keeper from Spain! He is sooo cute! I know Mexico didn't win but I'm glad to see that even when Argentina beat us, Germany beat Argentina and Spain beat Germany, and well Spain beat Netherlands as well! Ok moving on! _

_Your reviews were so cute! Thanks a billion for supporting me! Kisses to everyone! And I hope that you are all ok and you won't give up on me since I don't update so soon as I wish I could! Please don't give up on me and review! Got to book it! Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I asked the octopus from the FIFA World cup if I owned OHSHC…and it said no! Darn you squid!

**Chapter ****9: Party surprises**

- Why do we have to go?

- Because the Sakurada Family have been our neighbors for a long time and even when the festivity isn't the right one, we have to be with them- Mrs. Morinozuka said as she was tying Satoshi's tie.

- But it's very boring and all they do is cry! It will be useless to go if I'm not going to have any fun!

- No buts! We are going to the Sakurada Family's party and that is final!

Much to Mori's dismay, Mrs. Morinozuka had planned to go to the party since they couldn't bail on their own neighbors. Mori had no choice but to go with his family. He never liked that party because it filled him with sadness to think of her. But in this case he had no option. After the dinner with Taylor in his house, she had insisted that they go to the party so she could see the Sakurada Family and maybe understand his best friend and have a sense of closeness to her just like he did. He was going to oppose but when he saw her eyes, he knew she was going to stop at nothing to go.

Mori went to pick up Taylor and they both arrived at the Sakurada residence just on time. The elegant house was big, had a colonial air to it and it fit to a tranquil air that somehow projected peace and certain sadness. Taylor admired the house and saw a little river go through the back and almost divided the Morinozuka and Sakurada residence.

Everyone who was anyone was there. Many of the hosts knew the Sakurada family or had business with them. So it was no surprise for Taylor to see all of the hosts in the party. Once there Hunny was the first to come to Taylor.

- TAY-CHAN! I'm so glad you could make it! You look Kawaii in that dress!

- Well, I didn't plan to come in a dress in the first place, but your cousin here insisted- Taylor rolled her eyes towards Mori who was standing right beside her. Mori had given her an aqua green dress that went all the way to her knees and had little black straps with black heels to go with them. Luckily for Taylor, who doesn't have much experience with heels, those heels were very low.

- It was so she would look formal- Mori said trying hard not to blush.

- So, you didn't choose it imagining that you would take it off of her?- asked Hikaru with a devilish smile.

- Don't you usually say those type of commentaries to Tamaki?- asked Taylor.

- Come to think of it, we never did those jokes on Mori-sempai- said Kaoru- But seeing how he is resisting turning his face into a red balloon is something I would die to see.

- You guys just never learn- Taylor said smacking Hikaru's and Kaoru's heads together.

- I can't believe that these people still do this- said Kyoya walking over to them with Tamaki and Haruhi.

- Hey Haruhi, why are you here?- Taylor asked.

- Tamaki-sempai dragged me here saying that I should experience the life of a social reunion. He considers me like a debutant and he even plans a debutant party for me. I say no but you know Sempai, when something gets between his eyes, nothing will stop him from accomplishing it.

- And you Kyoya?

- The Sakurada family has given a lot of money to the Ootori group for their Children's Hospital and for orphans as well. This is more like a business than a party to me.

- Wow, you sure are the soul of the party- Taylor said sarcastically as she looked at him seriously- so who are the Sakurada?

- The Sakurada Family is rich due to their various businesses. They have a Medical company, a Grand Hotel, The Technological Institute "Athena", a Food Company, and many more things. Hiroki Sakurada is married to Selena Sakurada, a Greek woman whom he fell in love many years ago and had a daughter named Makoto Helena Sakurada. Unfortunately Makoto fell into that river over there and was never to be found. Reason why we are here, to commemorate the day she was lost.

- Wow Kyoya-sempai, I didn't know you knew so much about the Sakurada Family!- said Haruhi amazed.

- Yeah, it almost seems like you read it from a book- Kaoru said suspiciously.

- Wait as sec…- Hikaru grabbed Kyoya's hand- He read it all from Wikipedia! Look he had his iPhone with the internet page on all the time!

- These damn rich people!- Haruhi mumbled. Everyone laughed.

Suddenly something caught Taylor's attention. Over the fence, close to the river was a girl about her age. She had long brown hair and was wearing a simple white dress with little blue flowers decorating the entire dress. She girl was looking at the river and rapidly changed her view to her. She looked at her with a sort of confuse look in her eyes like she didn't know what she was doing. Taylor was about to go to the girl when suddenly Hunny started to drag her to the cake table.

Who was that? It couldn't be a game in her imagination, she knew she saw her! But could it be? The description resembles her but there was just something that didn't quite match. She seemed to look confused, as if she didn't even want to be there. As if something, or maybe someone was forcing her to be there.

- Are you ok?- Mori asked her softly- You look a little pale.

- Its nothing- Taylor smiled a little so he could calm down- I'm probably hungry since I didn't eat anything earlier.

- Lets have some dinner- Mori accompanied her to the table where they were serving food and they both served themselves the same thing, without even noticing. They sat down at the table and ate their dinner. Taylor was shocked once more when she saw the same girl on the door with an older woman who was in her fifties and had an "evil stepmother form Cinderella" look. The girl and the woman came close to a couple who were sitting on the far end. It would seem that they were the hosts of this party. It was a couple in about their thirties and forties, a bit somber but otherwise gorgeous and beautiful.

- Excuse me- said the older woman- but I believe I have something of your interest. May I present to you, Ms. Makoto Helena Sakurada, heir to the Sakurada fortune and your lovely daughter.

The couple couldn't believe what the woman was saying but when the woman made the girl step up to them they couldn't believe their eyes. Selena's eyes began to fill with tears and she went to hug the girl. Hiroki also cried and hugged their daughter. The girl just stood there, confused and crying.

Everyone in the party had seen the moment and was looking amazed at the family who were now reunited. Everyone was happy that once again the family was together. There was just one person who just didn't buy it. Mori looked at the girl who was with the Sakurada family and then turned to Taylor. They were SO alike! The exact resemblance! But Mori should be happy that Makoto was alive, though he felt sad and deceptioned. He thought for sure Taylor was Makoto, but there was the other girl who claimed to be her. Mori just didn't believe in coincidences.

- Everyone, we have fantastic news!- Selena cheered happily- we have found our lost child! This kind lady found our Makoto! Her name is Noriko Kamahi and we owe her our little daughter's life!

Everyone was applauding and cheering. Then Mori looked at Makoto and she seemed a little scared of everyone. Makoto never had fear of public, she was always cheerful and didn't even care f what they would say or think. This Makoto seemed to want to hide in the arms of the lady who found her.

- Takashi- Mrs. Morinozuka said- go over there and see Makoto. She is your friend after all. You should be glad she has returned.

"_But this isn't Makoto"_ He thought. But he only nodded and went to see Makoto. She was with her parents and they turned to see him.

- Takashi! I'm so glad to see you! Look, can you believe that Makoto is back with us!- Selena said as she was holding Makoto.

- We have searched for her high and low, thank god that you are back with us safe and sound- Hiroki smiled.

- I'm so glad you are back Makoto- Mori said in his usual serious tone. Even when they were children in public he would have a deep and serious voice, but when he was all alone with Makoto his voice would soften. Makoto usually made fun of that and said that it would be their secret. When they first met, their parents present and all, his voice was serious and distant while she tried her best to make him smile and laugh.

- I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are- Makoto said timidly.

- But my dear, this is your best friend Takashi. You and Takashi have been friends since we moved here. Don't you remember him?- Selena asked. Noriko made a facial expression and she changed her timid face to a more smiling one.

- Oh yeah….- Makoto sounded a bit confused but she played along- I'm glad to be back Takashi. You don't know how much I missed my family….and you too.

She had said that final part like she was being indulgent. It almost seemed like she didn't know him! Could she have amnesia or was it that she really wasn't Makoto? It was silly! She had the brown hair and the green eyes just like her mother, and the hands of her father, strong and firm. They always played fighting games and she was very strong. But this girl seemed meek and she couldn't have a fight without getting hurt.

"_Just stop looking for flaws Takashi! You should be happy Makoto is back! Now she won't haunt you. You have Taylor now and she is what matters the most."_

Mori saw Taylor coming at them and he felt somehow relieved. He had an escape pod. Taylor looked at Makoto and smiled tenderly.

- Hi, I'm Taylor Mackenzie! Takashi has told me so much about you- Taylor smiled.

- And who precisely are you?- asked Noriko with great curiosity,

- I'm Takashi's girlfriend- Taylor said.

- I didn't know Takashi had a girlfriend- Hiroki said- congratulations! When you were younger I thought you and Makoto were going to get married, but I'm just happy you made a life and have found love, even when it's not with Mako…..

- Hiroki, you never are discreet are you?- Selena smiled- I'm sorry Takashi. It is a pleasure to meet you Taylor!- Selena looked at Taylor and somehow she slightly opened her mouth in shock. Her Brown hair and green ivory eyes resembled Makoto- Taylor, not to be too straight forward, but are you Greek by any chance? Its just you look exactly like someone Greek. And you have the eyes of…..Never mind that!

Selena knew this wasn't a coincidence. Who was Taylor and why did she feel so familiar. They say that Greek people have a certain green color that only they have. A deep color, like an emerald but much darker. Taylor had that in her eyes. Those eyes even looked like her mother, Arianna. And her hair was so wavy like she had. But her Makoto was the other girl and this was Taylor. It was a maternal instinct.

- Well I don't know if I'm Greek, but I guess Maddie must have been- Taylor smiled- Maddie was my mother. I don't know much about her but I guess she must have had a decendency or something like that. I know Walter has no Greek in him, maybe some Scottish, but not Greek.

- I think we better go- Mori said.

- Yeah, it's getting late and Dad is a bit strict with the whole "Be on time" thing. Remember he said to be early. I strictly remember something about killing you if you didn't.

- I don't think He will get mad- Mori tried to smile lightly. And Taylor just gave a small giggle. Taylor grabbed him by the arm and they bowed and walked away. 

"_Now you know that Taylor isn't Makoto, but the problem is, does this Makoto know what happened that day at the river?"_

_**A.N.**__ WUZ UP! I know I have been absent a long time but I have been a little off with Vacations and I went to McAllen and San Luis Potosi. I have made a small trip (of course I meant it in a sarcastic way) I will try to be more frequent with my updates._

_As always, your reviews were fantastic! I have been working to the bone to think of lines for this story and I'm so glad you all like this! I will forever be grateful! Be free to look at any of my other FFs if you wish! BTW my birthday was on August 8 and finally I'm 17! YAY ME! IMAGINARY CAKE TO EVERYONE! Well got to book it! Love ya! _

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I have made a discovery! Call the Nobel Prize people, the NASA, the whole science community! For I have discovered that I don't own OHSHC!

**Chapter 10: Seeing double?**

- I specifically told you to bring her at 11!- Walter yelled at Mori.

- Walter its 11:03! We were only ten minutes late- Taylor defended.

- And what exactly did you do these three minutes?

- Traffic- was all Mori said.

- Don't give me poor excuses boy!- Walter began to scold but Taylor just pulled his ears away from him and left him in the living room.

- I know you care for me Walter, but even that was exaggerated- Taylor just sighed and turned around to Mori- Do you want to come in and have some coffee or something? I promise you Walter won't bite.

- No thanks- Mori said all serious- I'll see you later.

- Ok, good night- Taylor got on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek and he walked away. Normally Mori would give her a kiss on the lips but he was always formal and serious when Walter was around. Taylor turned around and saw Walter with a smirk on his face and she just sighed- I swear to god man! If I don't kill you now it's because I owe you!

- You better keep that in mind! I might not have given you life, but I kept you alive!- Walter got up and hugged Taylor- And tell me, how was the party?

- It was entertaining, you will never guess what happened! –Taylor walked to the kitchen for a glass of water and continued talking- Makoto Sakurada has returned! Everyone at the party was in complete shock. Turns out, Makoto was living with this lady that took care of her and she discovered that she was Makoto and went to present herself with them. Now the family is back together and everything. I met the family but I gotta say that the way Mori described Makoto is a completely different way from what this girl is like.

- How come?

- She is very fragile and seems to be very timid. Takashi described her as a very social and vivid girl who always made good conversation and was never afraid of anything. Somehow I felt like she could have been like me, but this Makoto doesn't even resemble the one Takashi described.

- That's something odd. Could be she lost her memory in the fall, kind of like you. Maybe she changed throughout the years or something.

- Yeah but there's something fishy about this. Makoto was very afraid of everyone and for everything she turned to the lady that brought her there. She seemed to be like a wicked lady, like an evil step-mother.

- And what was her name?

- Um…..let me remember….Noriko….Kamahi! Noriko Kamahi was her name. A really wicked lady in her fifties. That woman even gave me the chills!

- Noriko? Why does that sound familiar?- Walter rubbed his chin.

- Must be a common name here in Japan- Taylor shrugged as she continued to drink water.

- No, I have a feeling I met a Noriko or something like that when I came here with Maddie. I just can't seem to place her!

- Whoever she is, she seems to be the only one who knew the whereabouts of Makoto. But the real question that I have is…..why now? Why wait all this time to bring Makoto back?

- This can't be a coincidence- Walter looked at Taylor and she just nodded. This was a big mystery and somehow they both felt involved in it.

- Well the Sakuradas' seem to be very happy. Selene even seems like a nice woman. Odd thing is that she thought I was Greek. She said that I have the eyes of a Greek person. I invented that Maddie must have been or had decendency. One look at you and no one would suspect that you are Greek.

- You never liked that people know if you are an orphan. I don't blame you, but it's sort of sad.

- I don't want pity- Taylor turned around. It was true. When people knew she was an orphan and that she was adopted, they took pity on her and somehow that made her feel weak and defenseless, one of the worst things Taylor could ever feel. She needed to be strong and in control, like when she was battling.

The next mourning Taylor was awoken by Mrs. Morinozuka. She called her on the phone to invite her for breakfast in the back yard along with her father. Taylor didn't mind to bring Walter or even be with those rich people, what she felt weird about were the second guests that were there.

- Taylor! You know Makoto and Selene, right?

- Yes I do- she nodded and bowed politely- it's a pleasure to see you two again.

- The pleasure is all mine- Selene smiled and bowed as well.

- Uh, this is my father, Walter Mackenzie. Walter, this is Selene and Makoto Sakurada- Taylor introduced them.

- I understand you recently found your daughter- Walter said politely as they seated down in the little porch chairs- I congratulate you on finding her. It must be devastating loosing a child. I know I would be nothing without my Taylor.

- Yes, for many years we were very sad for the lost of our daughter, but my Hiroki and I never lost hope. I had the feeling my Makoto was somewhere out there. Thank god she is now home safe and will never leave our side. Right Makoto?

- Yes mother- Makoto smiled timidly at her mother. Taylor was right, this girl was nothing Mori described. Walter noticed something peculiar in that girl, the resemblance of her and Taylor! Like two drops of water! But Taylor was more fierce and vivid, while she was more fragile.

- Taylor, how are things with Takashi?- Selena asked as she was being poured a cup of tea.

- Great, I guess. He and I see each other every day and well…..I guess we can say we are going steady- Taylor was kind of nervous of talking about her relation in front of Walter. It was so weird.

- Takashi and Makoto were great friends in their childhood- Mrs. Morinozuka said.

- We were always very close- said Makoto- I believe people even thought we were going to get married.

Taylor didn't make a single move, she tried to stay as calm as she could. She knew that was going to happen. This is why she preferred not to go in the first place, but seeing as how Mrs. Morinozuka insisted she couldn't say no. She grabbed her cup and began to take a mall sip of tea and preferred to stay silent. "_Was it just me or did she mean to say that on purpose_" she thought "_it sounds like a threat or something"_

- I know- Taylor smiled- Seems like I got lucky.

- Lucky indeed- Makoto started to smile- I never forgot about Takashi. He was the reason why I kept my spirit going, that and my parents. I wished Takashi would have been available but seeing as he fell in love I must desist.

"For now" was what it felt she was going to say. Taylor didn't believe she was a bitch but seeing as how she seemed to attack her, she thought she was turning into one.

- Ok! Who wants toast?- Mrs. Morinozuka tried to take away the tension between the conversation but things were just starting to brew up. Those two looked at each other like they wanted to kill themselves and Taylor knew if they were to fight physically she would win, but she never was in a verbal fight, and even so she thought she would win.

- I'm full- Makoto said after eating only two pieces of bread a very little egg- You must excuse me, where is the little girl's room?

- Go inside and walk down the hall to the left- Mrs. Morinozuka smiled.

Taylor felt weird. Like a premonition of something bad. When Makoto left she gave her a weird smile that almost made her have chills. What was she up to? There is just something strange in this girl and Taylor could feel she was a great opponent.

- Where is Takashi?- Taylor asked.

- He is the dojo over there- Mrs. Morinozuka pointed to a big building that was near where Makoto had left. That same chill came back again and she just had to control it. Was she with Takashi? She excused herself and went to the dojo.

Inside she saw Takashi practicing with a huge Katana and Taylor felt relieved when she saw he was all alone. Takashi moved with fierceness and agility, just like the day she battled him. The memories came to her head and she smiled. She walked slowly to where he was and he just smiled when he saw her.

- What are you doing here?- he smiled.

- You mother invited me for breakfast- Taylor smiled back- unfortunately she invited Makoto and Selena Sakurada.

- Why unfortunately?

- Makoto was acting really weird. I thought she was this little timid girl, and no offence, but she was a real bitch! She went on and on about you and her destined to marry since you were children. If it weren't for the fact that I am a master of patience I would have jumped on her face!

- Don't worry- he chuckled- I never thought Makoto would do that, but you have nothing to worry about. You have me and that's all that matters. Or don't you trust me?

- Yeah, I trust you! It's Makoto I don't trust!- Taylor went to him and hugged him- If she comes anywhere near you I swear my patience will burst into anger and I am not me when I'm angry.

- I know what you are capable with your hands- he chuckled- I was a victim of it, remember?

- I told you it was an accident!- Taylor turned serious- I never meant to send you to the hospital! You have no idea how worried I was!

- I do. You told me three thousand times and I said it was alright. I like that a girl can defend herself and I don't mind that you beat me at a competition. We all have to have a weakness and my weakness is you.

- Wow, you sounded like Tamaki- Taylor laughed.

- I know right?- Mori laughed with his deep laughter that Taylor always loved. His voice was so southing and a tad rough, like a great wine- I guess I never have the time or even the inspiration to talk with someone. I know I only say monosyllables at the host club, but that's because I don't care to talk to other girls. I never have anything interesting to talk to them. With you, it's different.

- Yeah, with me you're a chatterbox- Taylor chuckled.

- Well believe it or not I feel like I can talk to you about many things. I know you can always listen. Plus you always have a great conversation. With that vicious mouth of yours.

- You know what this vicious mouth wants to do?- Taylor smiled mysteriously.

- Wild guess, kiss me?

- Oh so now you're a psychic?

- No, but I want to do that so I just made a guess- Mori got close to her and kissed her tenderly in her lips. Suddenly they were interrupted by a very loud cough. They separated and saw Satoshi and Yasuchika at the door. Taylor and Mori just blushed and Taylor kissed his cheek.

- I have to go Takashi- Taylor walked to the door and the boys walked inside. As she was leaving she blew Takashi a kiss and Takashi just stood serious as the two boys looked at him. She giggled and left.

As she was walking down the hall she suddenly heard a conversation. The conversation was getting louder and louder as she kept on walking until she found out who was talking.

- I told you this plan won't work!- a voice was heard.

- You shut up girl! It has to work!- Another voice was heard.

Taylor got closer, just enough to see who was talking without being caught. She saw Makoto and Noriko talking. Noriko was grabbing Makoto very tight from her arm. Makoto only looked at her scared.

- How are you so sure? Just because you say that I'm Makoto and have some identical things that automatically gets me in? I don't even think they believe I am her! This is a mistake! I'm not her!

- Bite your tongue!- Noriko grabbed her tighter- For what ever matters, they believe that you are her and we don't need them to know that it's not true! Imagine it! You can have a fortune in your hands and be treated like a queen! All you have to do is pretend you are her!

- I don't know. Its wrong and their daughter may even be dead. This is wrong and maybe even illegal.

- Look, all you have to do is pretend that you are Makoto Sakurada. And you what else you need to do?- Noriko asked her and Makoto only shook her head- Seduce Takashi Morinozuka!

_A.N. Hello Everyone! Wow what a week! College is kind of tough but I get on quick! I have many ideas from friends who are otakus and it's awesome that I'm not the only one at my school who does this! I'm learning the basis of education and the legal contents of the teaching process…..BLA, BLA, BLA! YAWN! It bores me! But I have to do it I wan to be a Language Art teacher and I am going to do it even if it kills me!...I hope it doesn't kill me! D:_

_As always you guys have made very awesome reviews! You guys rock! Never stop reviewing! And those who added me in their favs, please give an opinion! I love to hear your personal opinions! If this sucks just let me know! I won't get mad! It's constructive criticism! ^^ As always, got to book it! Love ya! _

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: *Mori takes the mic and stands there*- Hmmmm

-What Mori just said was: "Usangie doesn't own OHSHC! So don't ever, ever ask!"

- Did Mori-sempai really say all that?- inquired Haruhi.

- It was either that, "I want Pie", or he just grunted. I just guessed- Usangie shrugs.

**Chapter 11:**** Evil plans, rough times, and Cake!**

- What did you say? Seduce Takashi? But he has a girlfriend!- Makoto said with a panicked voice.

- It doesn't matter! That little commoner has nothing compared to you. You are Makoto, the girl he was destined to marry. He just forgot a bit over the time, but if you know how to play your cards right, he will be yours- Noriko made an evil grin.

- But Nana I can't separate them, they love each other. And besides, Taylor is very strong, she could kill me!

- You do as I say! Once you inherit your fortune, Takashi will inherit his and your fortune will double. Now go! Sakurada and Morinozuka are waiting for you- Noriko was pushing Makoto in the direction where Taylor was standing, so she began to run as fast as she could.

"_This is just wrong. If that woman thinks she can just take away something that belonged to me then she is just wrong! I'm gonna show Makoto and that witch who Taylor Mackenzie really is when she is mad!_" Taylor thought as she was running through the halls and going outside. Once she was outside she began to catch her breath as the rest of the people in the patio observed her.

- Sweetie, are you ok?- Walter got up and helped Taylor- You look like you saw a ghost.

- Yes, dear- said Selena- you're a tad pale.

- I'm….ok…-Taylor said catching her breath.

- Why don't we go back home sweetheart?- Walter said calmly so Taylor could calm down. Taylor just nodded- Well it was a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Sakurada, Mrs. Morinozuka. Too bad I can't say goodbye to Makoto.

- Did someone call me?- Makoto came out slowly from the darkness of the mansion and went to stand beside her mother. As Taylor was calming herself down she could feel the icy cold look of Makoto's eyes resting on her as if wanting to kill her. She looked up and saw Makoto smiling tenderly but her eyes were saying something completely different. She seemed desperate and sad. Like stuck in a situation she wished she weren't in. "_Something fishy is going on here_" Taylor thought.

- Thank you for your hospitality Mrs. Morinozuka- Taylor bowed- the food was delicious and the company great.

- You're welcome Taylor. You are my Takashi's girl after all. The least I can do is invite you to breakfast- Mrs. Morinozuka smiled.

Walter and Taylor left the mansion and she could feel like the oxygen was coming back to her body. She rather didn't want to talk about what she saw back in the mansion but Walter knew that something was worrying her. Once they got home Taylor just went to her room and got on her practicing clothes.

- Dad, I'm going to the gym to train- she said as she walked out. Walter didn't even have time to react since already left.

"_What happened back there that made you serious all of a sudden?_" Walter thought worried.

* * *

- Here we are!- Hunny wailed happily as he led Mori to a small café.

- Mitzukuni, why do you always bring me to different cafes?- Mori asked as he entered along with Hunny.

- Because I have a mission to complete!- Hunny smiled widely.

- Which is?

- TO EAT EVERY CAKE IN EVERY CAFÉ IN JAPAN!- Hunny said with his cute boy Lolita voice- this way I know which café has the best and I can go there. But for now I'm just testing them.

- You never change Mitzukuni- Mori rolled his eyes smiling.

- So how are things with Tay-chan?- Hunny said as he was looking at the menu.

- Good. She was at my house early this morning.

- Goodie! Can I know why or is it one of those things that big people do?

- Of course not. Mother invited her and her father to breakfast.

- Oh, too bad you didn't get any.

- I thought you were sweet and innocent- Mori looked at Hunny raising his eyebrow.

- And I thought you only spoke Monosyllables- Hunny smiled sneakily- not everyone is as it seems. You should know that by now, Takashi. Especially when you work in the host club.

- Can I get anything for you two?- a girl dressed in a maid costume said smiling. She was looking at Mori with special interest but Mori only looked away or looked at Hunny.

- I don't know what to choose!- Hunny pouted and suddenly smiled- Oh, I know! I WANT ONE OF EACH!

- Uh? One of each? Isn't that a little too much?- the girl looked at Hunny oddly.

- I can handle it- Hunny smiled proudly.

- And what about you handsome? Anything you want? We have a special that involves…

- Coffee- Mori spoke with his usual rough voice- just coffee.

- Anything else? If you want I can bring ca….

- No. just coffee.

- Ok- the girl got a little scared at the way he just spoke bored and roughly and looked down.

- Oh sweet princess, don't be sad!- Hunny looked at her- Takashi isn't much of a talker. You must excuse him. But you impressed me, and that should be enough. I hope you make cake as sweet as your soul!

- KAWAIII!- The girl squealed- I'll bring you one of each and special cookie made by me!

- ARIGATO!- Hunny smiled and as the girl went to the kitchen he turned to Mori- Takashi, what have we talked about talking mean to the girls!

- You know I don't like girls who are insistent. One of the main reasons I love Taylor is that she isn't bragging, insisting or yelling at me.

- True as that may be there is no need to be mean to other girls- Hunny gave him a "no-no with his finger.

- Ok pipsqueak, you gotta understand me, I have been through a rough on here. I fell in love with one girl and the girl I thought was the love of my life comes back. I don't even know what to think anymore.

- I still have my doubts on Mako-chan- Hunny said sternly- This Mako-chan seems completely different to the one we knew back then. I mean, for starters, she isn't that pretty.

- Mitzukuni be nice- Mori said- Yes I agree with you in the different subject but she is pretty.

- Ok, she has her thing- Hunny smiled- so what are you going to do? Try things with Mako-chan or stay with Tay-chan? I gotta say I would prefer that you would stay with Tay-chan. She is much cuter!

- Of course I am going to stay with Taylor. She is a great girl and I love her. I like hanging around with her cause she always seems to listen and knows that I can listen to her. I can talk about everything and nothing….just like….

- Just like you and Mako-chan used to talk nine years ago- Hunny finished his sentence and Mori only nodded.

- Here's your cake sir- The waitress came and gave Hunny twelve slices of cake with a great smile but as she turned to Mori she was a bit timid- and here's your coffee.

- Thanks- Mori said in his deep voice- And I'm sorry for scaring you.

- It's no prob!- The waitress smiled- You mist be a shy person is all. I know I am. Enjoy your cake!

She left the table and left them both talking.

- I still have a hunch that something is wrong - Mori sighed- Mitzukuni, what do you think?

Mori turned and saw Hunny shoving all the cake in his mouth. He didn't get surprised since he has known his cousin's capacity for cake since they were kids. At first he looked at young Hunny with a total shock, but with time he grew used to it. Hunny was cleaning his cheeks from all the cake that was left on his cheeks. By the way, no cake was left on the table.

- That was delicious! Home made and sweet! Just like cake should taste- Hunny smiled and turned to Mori- I'm sorry Takashi, you were saying?

- Oh Mitzukuni you never change- Mori sighed and smiled lightly.

- Oh right, we're talking about Mako-chan. Well, you say that you are the only one who saw her before she went into the river?- Mori nodded- Why don't you confront Mako-chan and ask her something that only the real Mako-chan could answer. Something about the accident.

- You're right!- Mori widened his eyes- If I need to know if this is the real Makoto, I have to ask her if she knows what truly happened at the river! Thanks Mitzukuni! So there is a genius in you after all.

- I'm not just a cute face you know- Hunny smiled.

- You obnoxious little pipsqueak! I owe you one!- Mori left the café leaving Hunny all alone in the table.

- Where did your friend go?- The waitress came to Hunny to ask him.

- I'm betting he's gonna face the inevitable- Hunny shrugged.

- So what are you going to do now, sweetheart?

- IM GONNA EAT MORE CAKE!-Hunny smiled widely as he offered his plate to the waitress with his tender boy Lolita look.

_A.N. WOW! I gotta say that was short! I mean I have been cracking my head for two weeks thinking of the story and I resolved it in a couple of minutes on a bored night. I'm impressed! Ok, besides work, your author had been worked up crazy becau__se of her first visit to an anime convention! I had so much fun! I bought My first two mangas (both Chobits from CLAMP)! I had a Karaoke contest which I won! I fell in love with a guy who was cosplaying Syaoran from Tsubasa RESERvoir Chronicles, got to meet the guy makes the voice of Vegeta in Spanish and bought Usa ears, SM, Ouran, and Gir from Invader Zim pins (GAWD I love GIR),and a cute t-shirt with a chibi bagel! Above all I had fun! I didn't cosplay but I promise that the next convention (on march) I'm gonna cosplay Miyuki (Lucky Star) or Himeji (Baka to test to shoukanjuu). Girls with Pink hair rule!_

_Ok __getting out of the subject here! Ok like always I wanna thank you guys who are reviewing! Love you from the bottom of my heart! I know I may be rushing a bit but I hope I can make more ways to make this longer! Just don't stop reviewing and loving this FF! no matter if I take a while to update! So don't stop reviewing and those who add me to their favs, please tell me your opinion! Ok gotta book it! love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I'm Sailor Usangie and on behalf of the moon I don't own OHSHC

**Chapter 12: New people, old problems**

- This is getting tiring- Noriko tapped her fingers against the table- we have been here for a while and you haven't had any progress with Morinozuka! You sure are stupid!

- Don't be mad at me Nana- Makoto said innocently as she looked down in fear- I have tried to visit him but he is always in school or with his girlfriend.

- And what school does he attend?

- I don't know…I think it started with o. Olympia? Ordan? O..

- Ouran- Noriko rolled her eyes- Yes I know that school. Count to think about it, you should go there as well since it's a rich people school.

- Selena insists I be homeschooled since she wants to be close to me.

- Well you insist in going to that school, maybe being in the same school can give you time to be with him.

- Yes Nana- Makoto nodded with a sad look in her eyes. She never liked what she was doing but Noriko was her only family and she had to help her or else she would be poor once more. She never minded being poor nut for some reason for Noriko it wasn't enough. She said she needed money to keep her alive. So she had to do as she was told….even if it were dangerous or even wrong.

* * *

"_Oookayy…..what is __**SHE**__ doing here_?" Taylor thought as she walked inside Ouran and saw Makoto Sakurada in the main entrance wearing an Ouran uniform.

Taylor walked with Mori to their first class when they saw her walking up to them. Taylor knew that she would create a scandal if she started to hit her so she only grabbed tight to Mori while they passed beside her. Mori knew there was something wrong with Taylor but he too didn't want to make a fuss over nothing so he too stayed quiet. But he kept looking at Makoto as if looking for something in her. Something in her was wrong, that wasn't the Makoto he knew when he was a child. For one thing, Makoto had grace and elegance and was always secure of herself. This Makoto was always in some sort of fear. She didn't have that passion in her eyes that distinguished her. Taylor pinched his arm.

- Eyes in front- She said seriously- or you may fall.

- Jealous?- Mori raised his eyebrow.

- You know I don't like sharing- Taylor looked away as she blushed lightly. Her pride always got the best of her.

The rest of the day was smooth. She was in second with Tamaki and Kyoya so she knew them more and she had gotten a liking to all the hosts since they always cheered her up. She finished class and she headed to the gym for Karate practice, fighting would always calm her down. Yasuchika had a lot of respect for her now and he even let her lead the practice sessions. She began with practice and everything was going great until she heard a commentary during one of her breaks.

Two girls were walking by and they were talking about the hosts.

- Yasuchika seems to be getting cuter and cuter, just like his brother Mitzukuni- said one of the girls.

- Seems like the handsome gene runs in the family- said the other one.

- Yeah, and even the cousins have it. I mean, look at Mori-sempai, that guy is so handsome!

Taylor giggled knowing that they were completely right but soon her giggle would be drowned in a gasp.

- Too bad that new girl has been hogging him all the time. She wanted no other host but him.

- She thinks she is all that just because she knew Mori-sempai since they were kids.

"_Damn_" thought Taylor "_Makoto got to him_" She let Yasuchika finish with the training and headed off to the music room three with, even when she was in practice clothes and all sweaty. She looked around and saw all the hosts entertaining all the girls in the room. Each host had at least two or three girls around them. She looked at Tamaki acting his princely act, Haruhi serving coffee to the other girls, Kyoya taking notes in his black notebook, the twins were playing the "which one of us is Hikaru" game and Hunny and more were with many girls but one stood from the rest. All the girls were looking at Hunny as he was eating cake and some were looking at Mori who was cleaning after cake crumbs. Makoto kept looking at Mori and tried to talk to him but he would only stay quiet or say monosyllables.

Taylor didn't know if to smirk or slap herself in the forehead. She had let her jealousy get the best of her and she was starting to get paranoid. She walked as she sighed in relief. Suddenly she bumped into something….or better yet someone. She looked up and saw a tall guy with red hair that seemed to be a little long and suddenly showed her a face that could scare the hell out of anyone. But she didn't move nor did she showed scared. She only smiled a little.

- A-Are you ok?- the guy stuttered. Once you saw him better you could actually see that he wasn't that scary at all.

- I'm sorry- She apologized- I guess I gotta start looking where I'm going.

- Wait, you're not afraid of me? Aren't you going to start running away?- the guy asked surprised.

- No….wait, should I run? Is that what you want?

- NO! Actually it's amazing to see someone who isn't afraid of my appearance- he scratched his head- I'm Ritzu, by the way. Ritzu Kasanoda.

- Ritzu? Nice name! My name is Taylor Mackenzie- she smiled as she extended her hand to shake it. A first he looked at it oddly, still not believing that a girl _actually_ wanted to shake hands with him. But in the end, he extended his hand and shook it as well.

- Wait….Mackenzie? _The_ Taylor Mackenzie? The new captain of the Karate club?- he asked surprised. He had heard of her and how she had became the world champion by beating the guy who would have been his sensei. Many said she had the strength of many tigers and had a fierce look. Others had told him that she had gotten into Ouran by threatening the chairman. But he looked at her from head to toe and she didn't even seem like many had told him. In fact, she looked beautiful with her short hair and amazing green eyes. She had an amazing and tender smile as well. She was nothing like people had described her.

- Wow! I'm famous- she giggled- Well actually I am the _CO-_Captain of the Karate club. I thought Yasuchika should keep his place so he can train more.

- Mackenzie-sempai, it is an honor to be in your presence- Kasanoda bowed politely and she grabbed his shoulder. He looked up and saw her smile again and he almost got all red from blushing.

- There is no need to call me Sempai- she said- just call me Taylor. Would you like it if I called you Ritzu?

- Anything you want!- he smiled nervously- I don't mind. Everyone just calls me Kasanoda. But the host club members never remember my name right.

- BOSSANOVA!- they heard someone shout behind them. They turned and found the twins waving their hands- We see you met Taylor.

- Yeah…uh…I was on my way to the host club to request Haruhi but I ended up talking to Taylor- Kasanoda explained.

- You wanted to request Haruhi?- Taylor looked at him surprised. Did he know her secret?

- Yes Taylor, Kasanoda knows Haruhi's secret- Kyoya answered as if he had read her mind while he walked up to them - and thanks to the fact that he requests her, we have more customers than ever.

- Oh, well in that case it's ok I guess- Taylor shrugged- I was on my way to see Takashi anyways.

- But aren't you still in club- Hikaru asked her.

- I took my time off. I was getting bored of training so I rushed right over.

- Looking like that?- the twins said looking her up and down in her Karate uniform.

- Holy cow! I forgot to change!- Taylor said but suddenly the twins dragged her like a jet and took her to a changing room as she put on her Ouran uniform. When she came back she had done it in record time. This time Kasanoda almost dropped his jaw. The elegant yellow uniform was very be suiting on her. It made her curves stand out and her skin looked whiter in the contrast to the white from the dress- Ok, now we can go! Ritzu, are you coming?

Kasanoda kept looking bluntly but suddenly shacked his head. He followed her and went to her side as they entered the room. Once inside everyone looked at them amazed. What was Ritzu Kasanoda doing with Taylor Mackenzie? Taylor just stood there not knowing where to go until Haruhi came up to her.

- Kasanoda- she greeted- and Taylor! Wow this is a surprise. What brings you to the host club?

- I just wanted to see Takashi- Taylor said smiling.

- Takashi? As in Morinozuka-sempai?- Kasanoda inquired oddly.

- Yeah. But I think he is busy- she said looking at Mori. He was sitting in the window pane looking at the girls while Hunny was rolling in the legs of the girls. She opened her eyes when she saw Makoto standing up and going to his side to grab his hand and talk to him with a sweet look in her eyes. It almost seemed like she wanted to seduce him. Then she remembered the words that horrible lady said that day…..

"_And you what else you need to do?- Noriko asked her and Makoto only shook her head- Seduce Takashi Morinozuka!_"

Seems like she is trying to do what her nana told her. Mori talked to her as serious as always. And Taylor couldn't help but to put her hands in a fist.

- Is something wrong, Taylor- Kasanoda asked her.

- No, nothing is wrong. But I guess I'm going to have to go somewhere else. It feels overwhelming in here.

- Would you like me to accompany you outside? Do you need fresh air?

- Yes, thanks Ritzu- She smiled at him and she grabbed his arm as he led her outside.

* * *

Mori was talking to Makoto, who in fact was making so much small talk that it bored him. He looked up and saw something. He saw Taylor standing there looking a little worried. He kept looking at her and suddenly his eyes were wide open. Kasanoda was leading her outside and she was smiling to him. A hint of jealousy went to him and spread like quicksilver in his blood. He never felt like this with anyone. Why in the world did Taylor cause him this? Why did he always feel like he had to punch a guy if she smiled at him or if they smiled at her? He wanted that smile for him and him alone. He wanted her to smile at him and look only at him.

Kasanoda and Taylor left the room together and Mori didn't know what to do. He had the urge to follow them but he had his duty in the host club. He looked at his cousin who was eating cake alongside the other girls. But he had to do something. He had to follow them! But then again, he had to face someone as well. And that someone was standing right in front of him making the most boring small talk.

* * *

- Thanks again! I don't know why I suddenly felt so overcrowded in there- Taylor sighed once they were outside.

- No prob!- Kasanoda smiled a little.

They were standing outside as they saw the sky get cloudy and the wind get more fresh.

- Seems like it's going to rain- Taylor said.

- Damn! I forgot my umbrella at home!- Kasanoda hit his forehead.

- No problem! I can lend you mine!- Taylor smiled.

- But you need it! I just couldn't.

- don't start with me man! You take my umbrella and that's final. I will find my way to not get wet- Taylor laughed.

Her laugh was actually really soothing to him. It took away the tension he felt around her. Why was he tense? He never felt that tense unless he was with…..HOLY CRAP! Was he attracted to Taylor?

Suddenly a man with light brown hair walked up to them holding an umbrella.

- Tetsuya? What are you doing here?- Kasanoda asked him.

- It seemed like it was going to rain and you had forgotten your umbrella. I brought it fo you master- Tetsuya smiled and then looked at Taylor- Im Tetsuya Sendou. Im work for my master here.

- More than that- Kasanoda said- you are all my best friends.

- I'm Taylor Mackenzie, I'm in second year here in Ouran- she extended here hand to Tetsuya and smiled- Nice to meet you.

Tetsuya saw Taylor as she smiled an thought to himself "this girl seems to be quite the cutie. She would be a perfect couple for my master. That is if he is over having a crush on that Fujioka boy" Then he turned to Kasanoda.

- Can I talk to you?- he said to him.

- Sure- Kasanoda said as he followed Tetsuya- I'll be right back Taylor.

- Ok! Don't worry, I'll just go to the rose Gazebo- She said and left them alone.

Once alone Tetsuya put a hand on Kasanoda's shoulder.

- You seem interested in this girl- he said.

- Uh…no…I mean…She is cute and all, but…I don't think she would….She's not interested….- he stuttered confused.

- but you are, right? It's ok. She is actually really cute. I don't blame you.

- Could we please not talk about this- Kasanoda scratched his head nervous- at least not here. I mean I just met the girl.

- Well we can talk at home- Tetsuya smiled- So I guess I must go.

- Thanks for bringing me the umbrella- Kasanoda smiled.

- That's what I'm here for- Tetsuya kept smiling and left.

* * *

- Makoto we need to talk- Mori said all of a sudden.

Makoto blinked a little bluntly. What could he want to know? He led her away from the host and they went into somewhere more private. Once there Mori looked at her sternly.

- Yes, Takashi?- she asked innocently.

- You know, all of this is weird- he just said.

- What's weird?

- THIS! You coming back after I thought you were dead. After I had told myself that you were never going to come back, after I cried for many nights because of you, after the thousands of nightmares I had afterwards. This is all weird.

- I know it is. It must be hard for you, just as it is for me- she said tenderly putting a hand on his face- but the most important thing is that I'm back. Thinkgs can go back to normal. We can be like we were when we were kids.

- No Makoto- Mori shook his head- things are never going to be the same. I don't know how many times I have asked myself if this is really you.

- But it is me, Takashi! I'm Makoto!- she got closer but he stepped away.

- tell me, do you remember anything from the incident when you fell in the river?

- Um…I remember I was playing….and I suddenly slipped accidentally… and I fell.

- But nothing else? Were you alone or with someone?

- Alone….Yes! I was alone- Makoto assured him.

That was a lie. _He_ was with her. He was the cause of all that. He was the only one who was guilty. Either she was lying to him or she didn't remember.

- What else do you remember?

- Takashi, why do you want to rouse through bad memories? I'm here now. Everything else doesn't matter.

- You're wrong. It does matter- He said sternly and then he turned around- you have no idea of how important this is.

And with that he left her all alone.

"_Damn! I think is getting close to the truth! This is not good_" Makoto thought. She took out her cell phone and dialed a number. Once the other line answered she said in a really serious tone- Time for plan B to step into action.

* * *

Kasanoda went to the garden in search of Taylor. He had looked for her almost all over until he was able to find the gazebo. There she was sitting in the table looking at the roses around her while looking almost sad.

- Are you alright, Taylor?- he asked her.

- I'm fine. I was just remembering something from my childhood- she nodded and kept looking at the roses- I remember I used to have a rose bush in my house. I always wanted to pick one and give it to my mother. She said that roses were the perfect flower to symbolize emotions. I remember that I had given the last flower of the season to….

She suddenly kept quiet and shook her head. What was she talking about? She never met Maddie, so why was she talking about her mother. Plus she never had a rose bush in her house since she and Walter always lived either in apartments or a trailer park where there was no place for a garden. What was this? Why was she remembering that?

- To who?- Kasanoda asked her as he got closer to sit next to her- To who did you give the last flower?

- I don't remember- She tilted her head- I remember it was a boy. He was very important to me and we were best friends. I had this grand affection for him. But, and this is going to sound crazy, I don't remember what his name was.

- It's ok. You say that it was when you were a kid. People tend to forget many things about their childhood. Like I cant remember at what age I had my first katana- Kasanoda tried to cheer her up. Actually he did remember but she didn't need to know.

- Thanks Ritzu- She smiled and looked at him.

- TAYLOR!- she heard a deep voice scream her name. she sighed knowing who it was.

- Im here Takashi- She said coming out of the gazebo- whats's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost.

- It doesn't matter- He said grabbing her hand- need to leave.

- Wait let me just say goodbye to Ritzu….

- Ritzu? Kasanoda?

- Yeah, he kept me company while I was grabbing some fresh air. I felt overcrowded in the music room and I wanted get some oxygen.

- You should have told me- he said sternly.

- It's ok. I saw you with Makoto and I didn't want to interrupt- she looked down.

- Taylor, I need you to be with me now. I need to hold on to something that I know is true.

- You're not making any sense- she said looking at him oddly.

He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her close to him. He grabbed her chin and got closer to her and gave her a deep and passionate kiss. Both letting everything else go and just focusing on giving each other love.

- Hey Taylor, what's taking….- Kasanoda got out of the gazebo and saw the couple kissing. He cursed under his breath. So she was taken. He left and didn't even want to turn back. After he finally found someone perfect for him and she had to be taken by the guy who was far better than he was.

_A.N. Hellooooooooooooooooooo wonderful readers! GOMNEEE for not updating as fast as I wanted. I have been caught up in so many things! Valentines day sucked for me and I had to get my other fics updated as well. I just finished writing my longest fic ever! And I couldn't feel more happy! Plus I got the anime con on march and I'm already getting my cosplay ready as well. I got so much to tell and so little time! GAAAH! But well I guess the important thing here is that I updated!_

_Thank you all for reviewing and I hope you can keep reviewing no matter if this poor author cant update so fast. But you know I will always try my best. BTW if anyone has ideas or wants to give me ideas for chapter, characters or scenes be free to tell me! Gotta book it! Love YA!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


	13. Chapter 13

Me: *Usangie holds the magic conch Shell* Will I ever own OHSHC?

Conch shell: …No….

Me: THE MAGICAL CONCH SHELL HAS SPOOOKEE! I DON'T OWN OHSHC! EEVEEERRR!

**Chapter 13: Getting it out of the chest**

- You have to tell me what's going on- Taylor said serious once they were away from the school.

It was of Mori's insistence that they leave the school and talk in a more private place. They went to the park close to her job and they sat under a tree as the wind swayed. Mori sat down next to the tree as Taylor sat between his legs. She insisted in him talking about what the hell had gone wrong that he was so alterated.

- I don't want to worry you much- he shrugged.

- Takashi, if you are worried then I am worried. Now tell me or I swear to god I will karate chop the truth out of you- Taylor said in a faked stern since he was laughing and that made her laugh as well.

- oh, really? The great Taylor Mackenzie is going to kick my ass?- he joked.

- You know I can so you better tell me- she said in a little laugh.

- Taylor I need to tell you a little story that I've kept with me for a long time. Nine years to be precise.

- I'm listening- Taylor said sitting back down as the wind swayed and almost was a lullaby for her as Mori kept speaking.

- I know this seems a little old considering that you have heard this story many times but to me this is something that has been haunting me for a long time. It all started when I first met a girl who seemed to be my new neighbor.

_********Flashback********_

_I was only six years old at the time and my main priority in life in that time was learning my family's secrets for battling. I never cared for other people that weren't my parents, Satoshi and Mitzukuni. To me the world was meaningless. Until I found her._

Six year old Takashi Morinozuka was practicing in his family's dojo when he heard noises coming from outside. As he got out in his practice clothes he saw a big moving truck outside and many men who were bringing all types of furniture. He looked at the house that was once empty and looked at the people who were coming in and out. But there was something that caught his eye more than anything else. Standing outside with a wooden sword was a little girl in a plain white dress and looking at everyone with a radiant smile as her green ivory eyes shone in amusement.

- Mommy can I play in the garden?- the little girl looked with a huge hope to her lovely mother as the woman nodded and the little one went skipping to the garden.

At first Takashi didn't move. He was gazing at the girl who was playing as if she were fighting with the tree.

- On guard messier tree! Your days of leaf falling are over! You shall now be conquered by mademoiselle Makoto!- she laughed as she jumped up and down and hit the tree with an ecstatic enthusiasm.

He got closer to the fence that divided the two houses and kept looking at the girl. She noticed this and quickly turned to him and smiled.

- Hidi! I'm Makoto! What's your name?- she smiled at him

He didn't respond.

- Do you live here?

Again he didn't respond.

- How old are you?

Same procedure.

- Are you going to answer any of my questions?- her smile turned down slowly as she put her hands on her hips- all right you leave me no choice but to make you talk.

Makoto jumped the fence with a great agility and got right next to him and placed the wooden sword next to his throat.

- name….NOW!- she yelled in a menacing way but Takashi quickly grabbed her arm and made her twist as she landed on the floor. She had her eyes closed as if she had received a great hit.

- I am sorry- Takashi said worried but soon his worried face turned into confused as the Makoto started laughing loudly- huh?

- I gotta admit, if I have to fall to the floor just so you can speak to me then I will gladly do it. And you got skills which is doubly impressive- she got up and dusted off her dress- now please tell me your name.

- Takashi Morinozuka- the young skinny boy said slowly and almost in a whisper.

- Hmmm….Takashi…..I like it! It's very oriental, very Japanese- Makoto smiled- My name is Makoto Helena Sakurada. But please call me Makoto. I know my mother is Greek but I prefer my Japanese roots, even when I look nothing Japanese.

- Makoto-san, are you…umm my new neighbor?- he asked shyly.

- YEP!- she nodded vigorously- I am so happy that I'm finally going to live here I Japan! It's so exciting! I wish I could see all the things that are traditional here. Daddy tells me of many things that he used to do as a kid but I wish I could see them for myself. He told me the once he won a kendo tournament. I asked what kendo was and I got so excited…that was till I learned that it was for boys only- she pouted. And even pouting she looked cute. Takashi had never seen such a cute and energetic girl like her. She was something completely different.

_After a while we became good friends and confidents. She trusted me with her secrets and I trusted her with mine. I had this special affection for her because she always tried to help me with my trouble with socializing. But I never did get better at it even when she insisted. To me no one else mattered except her. With her I could talk with so much freedom but with anyone else it was as I didn't care. And in a sense that was true. Makoto and I spent two years together. And every minute with her was amazing. We had adventures and played as much as we could. But one day it happened…._

- Hey Taka-chan, over here!- seven year old Makoto yelled at eight year old Takashi.

- Mako-chan, why are we here?- he said complaining. All day Makoto had taken him in their usual explorations and this time she took him close to a river.

- BECAUSE I want to show you this awesome fish I found- she said smiling.

- it's a river, I highly doubt the fish is going to be there- he scratched his head.

- But there are a lot like him! It's really pretty Taka-chan! Come on!

Once they got to the river they both looked down and observed the fish with red black colors that swarmed the river. Makoto was smiling at the sight of all the fishes and clapped her hands together.

- Isn't it wonderful?- she said- they say that if you catch one of these fish and let him live the fish will grant you a wish.

- You are really naïve- Takashi sighed- there is no such thing as a magical fish.

- Oh really?- Makoto pouted and looked at Takashi sternly- how much do you wanna bet?

- I bet you….mmm… my whole week's allowance that the fish won't grant you a wish.

- YOU'RE ON!- she smiled and got up as she got up and tried to reach out to grab a fish. She tried a lot of times but she couldn't reach far enough. Mori grabbed her legs and shook them playing but Makoto lost balance and fell but Takashi grabbed her hands

- Look out!- he said as she fell in the river. She was grabbing tight to his hands and looking at him with eyes filled with tears.

- Help me Taka-chan!- Makoto cried.

- Mako-chan, take my hand!

- I can't reach you…-Makoto stretched as far as she could and finally Takashi grabbed her hand- Don't let me go Takashi!

- Mako-chan, you're slipping- Takashi tried to hold on as much as he could, but alas he was weak. Makoto slowly slipped through his hands and the last thing he heard from her was…..

-Takashi!

- Makoto!

_Makoto was lying unconscious since she hit her head with a rock in the river. She floated away and I followed running. But there was a part of the river which I could continue following her. I went to get help but by then it was too late. I had lost my best friend, the girl I thought would be with me for the rest of my life. And it was all my fault. I had made that stupid bet and she paid the consequences._

_********Ends flashback********_

- hmmmsmmss- Taylor interrupted Mori's flashback as she stretched and placed herself comfortably between his legs and sighed.

- Taylor? Are you listening to me?- he looked down and saw Taylor sleeping like a baby with a smile on her lips and a piece of hair on her face. Since when did she had fallen asleep? Did she heard the part of the river? At first Mori didn't know what to think but then Taylor opened her eyes slowly and kept in the same place.

Mori smiled a little and took the hair off of her face as he looked at the horizon. "_I really hope that you will understand me. It wasn't my fault. I never wanted her to get that fish. If it were up to me I would have never made that stupid bet with her_"

- Huh? What did I miss?- Taylor looked up as she yawned and stretched her arms like a cat.

- You fell asleep in the middle of my story- Mori chuckled- that not polite you know.

- I'm sorry Mori, but the wind was blowing so deliciously and you voice was so hypnotic that I couldn't help falling asleep- She got up and looked at him- I remember you told me about Makoto and the day you met but after that I totally lost it.

- It doesn't matter- he lied- it's not that big of a deal.

- Yes it is! I can see it in your eyes. You suck at lying, Takashi. So you better not lie to me ever-she looked sternly at him.

- I promise- he smiled- but come closer. I need to feel you next to me.

Taylor smiled and got closer as she kissed him tenderly. This was a kiss that promised comfort and support for both of them. She grabbed tight to his neck and deepened the kiss as she let herself go to the confusions that she also had. Suddenly they heard someone whistling. They turned around and saw the host club standing there.

- Mori and Taylor sitting on a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!- the twins chanted happily.

- Now we know why you guys escaped- Hikaru smiled devilishly.

- Mori-sempai does need privacy as well- Tamaki defended.

- And with a girlfriend like that I think I wouldn't be able to leave her either- Kaoru smiled alongside his brother.

- Hika-chan, Kao-chan, leave Takashi and Tay-chan alone!- Hunny pouted hugging his beloved Usa-chan.

- We're only saying!- they shrugged.

- All right, moving along nothing to see here!- Taylor said nervously- You know what, I wanna go home.

- I'll take you- Mori got up and followed her.

- Just try not to get in trouble because you guys can't control your urge to touch each other!- Hikaru yelled but was soon smacked in the head by Haruhi.

- You never learn- she sighed.

* * *

Once they got to her house Taylor said goodbye to Mori as she walked on his way to his house. But once he crossed the street he saw Walter coming in his spots clothes.

- Morinozuka, can't say it's a surprise- he smiled.

- Mr. Mackenzie- he nodded politely.

- Well, now that I have you here I would love to get to talk to you. I never do have the opportunity when my daughter is around.

- Sure.

- Good, let's go somewhere else where we can talk in peace. What I have to tell you must be kept under the strictest of confidentialities. I don't want Taylor to know what I am going to tell you.

Mori somehow felt this conversation was going to make a big difference in everything he had planned. So he went along with Walter and waited for him to talk to him. Whatever this was, he had to be very cautious.

* * *

- The plan is ready?- Makoto said to Noriko.

- Of course, Mackenzie won't know what hit her- Noriko snickered.

_A.N. HOLA my fellow readers! Usangie here bringing you the latest chapter of your favorite FF. I finally got an idea of what I wanted for this chapter and I am even writing the next chapter at the same time. When I get an idea I never want to let it go! But I don't know how fast I might update since I have a lot of other FFs to update as well as watch anime to get inspiration. Holy macarole have I been hooked on anime, one in particular called "Black Butler". Three words: _

_J. _

_Michael. _

_Tater! _

_Nuff said! XD I love this anime and I'm even writing an ff about it.(highly recommendable anime and if you have already watched it you can go check my ff *nudge nudge, wink wink*) plus my other fanfics need to get updates as well. *more nudge nudge* and of course there is the dreaded school that has me slaved into the profession. I swear to god I signed a contract with the devil and for what? A teacher's degree, that what! I was talking to a friend of mine saying that once we entered our school we signed a contracted which said that we would give our effort and hard work and in the small print there was the word soul! XD ok I know Im exaggerating but I love to do that!_

_People! Your reviews are just…__**se magnifique**__! They just keep me boost up to keep on writing. Please don't stop and help this poor author be happy. Oki, gotta book it! Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: *Usangie opens a fortune cookie* "you shall be lucky in love but you shall never own OHSHC" *Usangie kneels on the floor and looks up* ! WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEL!

(A.N. I kinda went overboard with the flashbacks in this episode, but then again, all the flashbacks contain the things that define this story ^^)

**Chapter 14: Truth be told**

Walter Mackenzie looked at the guy whom his daughter was in love. Tall, silent and mysterious. It wasn't as if he was gay but the guy was attractive. Taylor had told him that Morinozuka was part of a club that had a bunch of handsome men. He raised his eyebrow as he took a drink of his bottled water as they were standing near a bench.

- Morinozuka, I'm going to be direct and ask you this. DO you really love my daughter?- Walter looked at him dead serious.

Mori nodded silently and looked at Water with a determination that proved he was saying the truth.

- You really don't talk much, do you?- Water sighed- I kind of expected that the day I asked this to a guy who was interested in my daughter he would make a whole speech telling me why he loved her.

- I don't need words to express myself- Mori said.

- I noticed- Walter said ironic- I was expecting that speech since I did the same with Maddie, my wife.

Mori looked at him and kind of expressed a little surprise in his face.

_******Flashback******_

_When I was about 25 years old I was training to become a baseball player. I have always been a sport's jock and have tried just about everything. Depending on the season is the sport I take interest in. I noticed I was really good at all of them, but I was still an amateur. But no matter what I did there was always someone rooting for me, my dear Maddie._ _I met her one day as I was training. She was smiling at me and I could almost see the sun shine in her two devilish green eyes. Her brown hair was so wavy and long as her movements were always filled with grace. I was always a poor guy and had gotten into college under a scholarship. Maddie had always been born with privileges._

A young Walter was playing baseball and in the bleachers were a bunch of girls screaming and rooting for the team and squealing when Walter would ever appear. But he only looked at the beauty that was sitting silently smiling at him and tempting him in such a way.

- Mackenzie, wake up from your dream boat!- the coach yelled, but then he looked at the object of Walter's eyes- forget about it Mackenzie, she is way out of your league. Besides, she is a freshman and you're a sophomore.

- I'll make a bet with you Coach, if I make this hit, that girl will be mine- Walter smiled confident as he winked at Maddie.

- You're on Mackenzie! But if you don't make the hit, I'm gonna make you run so many laps, you're gonna forget all about that girl.

Walter was a very confident guy when it came to many things. He didn't know if the "green eyed angel", like he liked to call her, had heard what he said about the bet, but he was sure that she had to be his no matter what it took. He stood in home and looked at Maddie one last time before concentrating on the ball. First pitch…strike one! Damn it! He was getting slow! "_Shake it off Mackenzie! You gotta get your head in the game!"_ he thought as he concentrated on the second pitch. Aaaaanndddd…..once again strike two! _"Ok this is your last chance! Show her you love her!"._ He looked firmly at the ball and once the pitcher threw the ball he hit it so hard it landed way out of the park. Walter ran through all the bases and made it home. He looked at Maddie and she was giggling and throwing him a kiss. Walter acted as if he had a heart attack and smiled back at her.

- You lucky son of a bitch!- the coach slapped his back- good luck with rich girl. You're gonna need it.

_I never declared myself because I knew she would make fun of me. In the end she was the one who came up to me and declared herself. I told her I had felt like a coward for not telling her before and she only laughed because I was such a stubborn man. And even when I suffered an injury because of my excess of training, she was there. _

Walter was in the hospital bed waking up from a huge slumber. "What had happened?" he thought. And then he remembered. It was like picture flashbacks coming to his head. Being in the last inning. The team about to win the championship. He hit the ball but not far enough to declare it a home run but had hit it so hard that his arm cracked. He ran like a lunatic to first, second, third. He saw the pitcher throwing the ball home, him against the ball. It was a picture finish…SAFE! He smiled and got up from the floor to look at his green eyed angel smiling but suddenly her smile turned upside down and all went blank. He could remember her getting on the ambulance with him and the coach. She was struggling not to cry as she cried his name. "_Walter don't give up on me! I need you! I love you curses!"_ she had screamed in the last instant as he let himself go with the effect of the anesthesia.

He looked beside him was a body sleeping. A brown haired body. The girl slowly awoke and looked at him surprised. Suddenly her eyes filled with tears and she hugged him tight.

- I was so scared! I thought I almost lost you!- she cried softly.

- You care for me?- he asked stroking her hair.

- Of course I care! Mackenzie, I love you!- she smiled at him and kissed him softly as he responded with the same tenderness she was giving him.

- My green eyed Angel, I love you too! You don't know how many times I have dreamed with having you near me. But I never declared myself because I thought you would make fun of me, being poor and all.

- You silly jock!- she giggled sniffing as she cleaned her tears- I never cared if you were poor. I saw you and I immediately fell for you!

- Maddie Underwood, do you want to be my girl?

- Yes Walter Mackenzie!-she kissed him happily and they hugged each other.

_I lost my sport's scholarship, and her parents never accepted the fact that I was poor. But once we saw our lawyers, we got married. Unfortunately, we found out that Maddie had stage 3 cancer and she couldn't respond to the treatment. She never made it._

_******ends flashback******_

- Maddie is Taylor's mother?- Mori asked.

- Morinozuka, do you think my daughter resembles me?

- She has a lot of your interest in sports.

- No I mean physically. Does she look like me?

- No- he said plainly.

- How much do you love Taylor?

- Very much, sir. I would do anything for her.

- I don't know if I should tell you this. Taylor is too proud to say this either so you have to find out sooner or later- Walter sighed as he looked down and turned up to look at Mori in dead serious face- Taylor isn't my daughter. She and I are not even related.

- What? You mean she is adopted?

- She isn't my daughter by blood. But I have raised her and love her as such. To me, Taylor is like my little blessing. I have always wondered about Taylor's past but I never did get any answers about it.

- How come she never told me?

- Taylor is a very proud person. She never tell anyone she is adopted because she feels like people are going to have compassion over her and the one thing she hates the most is people's compassion. I adopted her months after Maddie had died. To me she was the daughter Maddie and I never had, since Maddie had always wanted to be a mother but she was very weak because of the treatments and was almost impossible for her to get pregnant.

- So Taylor lived in an orphanage?

- No.

_******Flashback******_

_I found Taylor here in Japan. After Maddie died, she had made me promise that I would fulfill my dream of traveling, like we had always planned. My first stop was Japan. I was walking through the streets when I looked into this alley and heard a kid crying. _

Walter walked the streets of Japan with a backpack on his back and a map guiding him. He asked an old woman for direction and once he left he heard a strange sound coming from an alley. He walked closer to the alley and could now define the sound as crying. The tears of a child. He walked slowly down the alley and in the middle of all that trash thrown in the alley was a little girl. She was all dirty and her tears had washed a little bit of the dirt she had on her face.

- Holy Schnitzels with a side of beef jerky! Oh my god, what have we here? Hey sweetie, are you ok?- He got down on his knees and looked at the little girl who was sitting with her face in her legs and crying her eyes out. She was scared, there was no doubt about it. "maybe she doesn't understand English" he thought so he said- Daijoubu?

- I can speak English- the girl yelled crying.

- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. Are you all right?

- I'm FINE! I don't need help from anyone!- she screamed.

- then why are you crying?

- Because!...- the girl softened her face and looked to the floor- I'm all alone.

- What's your name?

- I don't know. People in the street call me, "Hey you" or "kid" but I don't know my name.

- And do you have a home? Parents?

- Sir, you really are a little Baka!- she giggled a bit- if I can't remember my name what makes you think I know who my parents are?

- Sorry, standard question- He laughed- I guess I am a little idiot.

- Chibi baka!- the girl laughed but then her stomach grumbled- I'm HUUUNGRY!

- You wanna come with me to eat something?

- How can I trust you? If there's one thing I know is not to trust strangers- She looked at him with one eye like inspecting him.

- I swear by…my mother's grave! That I won't harm you- he said putting his hand on his chest.

- All right- the girl smiled and followed Walter out of the alley.

_I took her to the hotel I was staying at and cleaned her, fed her and gave her clothing. I was surprised by that little cutie. I promised her that I would protect her from now on and I did._

- Well, if you don't have a name I'll give you one- Walter smiled as he was giving her clothes through the door.

- What name are you going to give me, Walter?- she said as she was taking a bath.

- Mmmm…how about Jade? Because of your green eyes.

- My eyes are ivory! And Jade sounds like a porcelain doll! Bleeeh!

- Well I don't know many names for girls. Let's see…how about Taylor, like my mother.

- I like it- the girl came out of the bathroom all dressed with the small shirt and looking at him with her huge ivory green eyes- Taylor sounds cool!

- Taylor it is! Taylor Madison Mackenzie! It has a nice sound to it!

- Why Madison?

- My wife's name was Madison, or like I liked to call her, Maddie.

- What happened to her?

- She is in heaven now- Walter looked down.

- don't worry Walter! I'm sure she must be looking over you just like my friend does with me.

- Your friend? You have a friend in heaven?

- Please let's not talk about it!- Taylor looked away and Walter hugged her.

- Well now that we are together, we won't be alone, now will we?- Walter smiled at her tenderly and Taylor just hugged him.

_******Ends Flashback******_

- I adopted Taylor legally some time after and I took her to America. It's been the both of us together ever since- Walter said sighing from such a long flashback.

- why are you telling me this?

- You have the right to know- Walter said with eyes cold serious- Taylor isn't perfect, and I don't want you to break my daughter's heart for some stupid reason like the fact that she is adopted and you come from a rich family. If you love Taylor, truly love her the way you say you do, you will accept who she is.

- I do love her sir. But there is just one question: where is Taylor from?

- That is one thing we never knew. I came to Japan once all alone and tried to investigate on my own, with no luck. I hired a private detective, no luck once more. We absolutely have no idea who she might have been before I found her.

Mori suddenly had a bolt of lightning in his head.

- how many years have you been with Taylor?

- around nine years.

One more question to confirm his suspicions.

- how old was Taylor when you found her?- he asked with his eyes wide open.

- around 8 or nine years old. I thought she had eight so I registered her as such.

8 years old. Just like Makoto when she got lost. But it couldn't be! She did look like her but then again he already knows Makoto is back. But it could be false. The other Makoto could be lying.

- Morinozuka? Are you alright?

Mori got up and ran in direction towards his house but could even make it when his phone rang. Taylor's house.

- Morinozuka! Taylor was kidnapped!

- What? – he yelled furious- How?

- I entered the house and it was all messy. I found a note on the chimney. They're asking me a ransom for her!

Who would so such a thing? Makoto!

Mori ran towards Makoto's house and knocked on the door. It was opened by one of the maids.

- I need to speak to Makoto!

- Takashi!- Selena said in a sort of relief but still had a worried tone in her voice- Have you seen Makoto? We can't find her anywhere!

- She was kidnapped- Hiroki said getting off the phone- they just called me to make the ransom.

- Oh no! God, don't make me lose my baby again!

- It's going to be alright Mrs. Sakurada- Noriko said holding Selena- I'm sure Makoto will get out safe.

- Taylor was kidnapped as well- Mori said worried.

If Makoto was kidnapped as well she couldn't be the one who had sent to kidnap Taylor. So who did kidnap Taylor? And more importantly, why?

_A.N. Wow a quick update! I was sooo in the zone with this plot that I had to write my ideas for it! I know I have to update all my other fics but I had this plot based down and I just had to lay it out! Thank you guys for supporting this. Your reviews gave me some thinking about what I should do next. I also wanted you guys to know that I might not update the next part so fast. I have tests and I might not have time also the fact that I have my other fics to update so I am sorry if I wont update so fast. I am so excited and pumped up with this that I think we're almost getting to the end. I think! I'm not quite sure! Since I might go plot crazy and add more chapters, especially if certain people give me reviews and maaaaayyybeeeeee ideas I might go on! ^^ hohohohohohohoh! X3 _

_Normally I talk to you guys about what my life is going like when I'm writing and I was surprised I didn't do it first but I had to specify THAT first. Im doing great thanks for asking! What I've been mainly doing is Reading mangas, writing ff, watching anime, sleeping, eating, writing ff, making homework X(, writing FF, going to school, writing FF, talking to my friends, writing FF, breathing and writing FFs. So that mainly answes the question of any who asks what I've been up to XD I am also getting ready for my tests besides the fact that I am making this fic instead of writing those TWO ESSAYS I have to write for homework….YAY PROCRASTINATION! OMG I suddenly remembered this line from "The Amanda Show" with this lazy hero called the Procrastinator XD_

_School teacher: Usangie (they really never call me that but I like to imagine they do)you have to present your essay by today!_

_Me: *Superhero pose* I shall do it! EVENTUALLYYYYYYYYYY!_

_Mori: Usa, we need you to update this fic._

_Me: *superhero pose* I shall do it! !_

_Ok gotta book it! Love Ya! _

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


	15. Chapter 15

Me: for this disclaimer I would like to ask Hunny sempai to come forth please!

*Hunny comes frolicking with his Usa-chan* Hunny: Yes second Usa-chan?

Me: Why second Usa-chan?

Hunny: You're name is Usangie and made short is Usa-chan but since my plushy is called Usa-chan so I won't get confused I call you Second Usa-chan!

Me: Ok, I need you to say the magical words.

Hunny: *looks to the readers* Second Usa-chan can never and will never own Ouran high school host club. *looks at me* Did I do well?

Me: *baby talk* Yes you did you cute little munchkin! Here's your strawberry cake! *gives Hunny HUGE strawberry cake*

Hunny: I love you Second Usa-chan! *eats cake in the blink of an eye*

**Chapter 15: Discoveries **

Where was she? He died to know. It had been a day since Taylor had gone missing and Mori was worried to death. But he kept serious like he always did. Even the host club came there to help him in a moment of despair.

- Takashi, don't worry- Hunny tried to cheer him- You'll see how sooner or later we are going to have Tay-chan with us.

- Thanks Mitsukuni- he said in a little somber.

- Yeah, Taylor is going to be all right- Tamaki smiled widely- just wait and see!

- It's surprising that my family's private police hasn't found them yet- Kyoya said rubbing his chin thinking profoundly- The kidnapper must know how to move without being noticed.

- I am worried about Walter as well- Haruhi said- It must be hard to lose your daughter like that.

- I don't know what I would do if my loving daughter were to be kidnapped- Tamaki said dramatically as he hugged Haruhi- I would die of loneliness and sorrow.

- Sempai, I'm thankful that you would worry about me, but how many times do I have to tell you that you are not my dad. So stop calling yourself like that- Haruhi rolled her eyes and got off his grip.

Tamaki began to wail about how he had to be her father and such while Mori went outside. His mansion seemed like the worst place to be in that moment. It wasn't like he didn't appreciate everyone's words of relief but he wasn't in the mood to be with people. I was that incident nine years ago that made him be silent but right now he was blaming his coward ways. He should be the one out there looking for Taylor and Makoto.

Makoto.

It was odd that life always took her away from him when he needed her the most. He sighed and went back inside.

- If you will just shut up! Mori-sempai doesn't need this right now- Haruhi said annoyed.

- My beloved daughter is right!- Tamaki nodded firmly- We should be out there looking for clues away.

- Why not go to the Mackenzie residence to see if we can find clues?- Hikaru suggested.

- My private police has taken care of that and they have found nothing- Kyoya pushed his glasses.

- Then we can go see if Walter-chan knows anything- Hunny suggested.

- Walter was with me when Taylor was kidnapped- Mori answered serious.

- well then let's just see how he is doing?- Hunny smiled. "anything to get you distracted is good" Hunny thought. He never liked seeing his cousin like that. Ever since Makoto disappeared he had changed and he got used to the serious and somber Takashi, but now that Makoto had disappeared again along with Taylor, he didn't want his cousin turn into someone more cruel or lonely because of this.

As they were on their way to Walter's house they saw someone on the way. A familiar person was standing in the doorway holding a bouquet of roses.

- Kasanoda?- Mori asked puzzled.

- Morinozuka-sempai? I should have expected to see you- the red head said.

- Bossanova is in Taylor's house, this is going to get good!- Hikaru smiled devilishly- Maybe we can get to film a fight between the two of them. Get the camcorder Kaoru!

- On it bro!- Kaoru was getting the camcorder out of the backpack.

- DO you always have that with you?- Haruhi asked ticking her eye.

- you never know when you can film goodness!- the both said winking.

- So do tell us why you are here Kasanoda- Kyoya said.

- I came to see Taylor. I never did forgive myself after I bumped into her accidentally- Kasanoda lied. Any reason to see that sweet girl was good enough for him.

- Don't you know what has been going on?- Hikaru said- Taylor was kidnapped.

- What?- Kasanoda asked in shock- when? How?

- Taylor was kidnapped, yesterday, someone got inside her house and kidnapped her- Hunny answered all the questions respectively hugging his Usa-chan and looked down- We were here to see Walter-chan to see how he is doing. He was devastated after knowing that her daughter was missing.

- But the odd thing is that not only Taylor is missing, also Makoto Sakurada is missing- Kyoya said.

- Sakurada? The girl who just enrolled into Ouran?- Kasanoda asked and everyone nodded- That is strange seeing as how they are from different families. But come to think of it, they both look identical.

- Maybe they confused Taylor for Makoto and got kidnapped and when they found out it wasn't they went for the real Makoto and didn't release Taylor knowing that she knew what had happened and was an easy way to get money so they kept her both and asked for ransom and are in a basement of an old factory where they are being threatened by the evil guys- Tamaki said really fast without any pauses and dramatically.

- You sure know how to make a big plot in such a short period of time- Haruhi said with her eyes wide open with amazement.

- My mother always said I had too much imagination- Tamaki chuckled and scratched his head.

- Too much- Mori said serious. The single thought of what those people could be doing to Taylor gave him the chills.

- Well we have to get a move on and see if we can find Taylor- Kasanoda said bravely.

- The Ootori private police are already investigating the case. They are the best police in the business- Kyoya bragged.

- you might have the good guys on your side, but I am part of the bad side- Kasanoda got his cell phone and dialed a number- yes this is Kasanoda. I need you to investigate something for me. Search the whereabouts of a girl named Taylor Mackenzie. Last seen in a suburban house of Japan. Look for her in every place you can think of. I don't care if you have to search under a rock or even in a shadow you find her. Whatever it takes!

Everyone was looking shocked at Kasanoda. For a second they had forgotten about his infiltrations with the Yakuza. "_His determined face is just as scary as his evil face_" everyone thought.

- Thanks for helping- Mori looked at Kasanoda a little serious but in his eyes there was a certain thankful emotion.

- Anything for Taylor- Kasanoda said serious as well and looked at him serious. He knew Mori was a worthy rival and he was determined to help Taylor get back home safely.

- And the fight turns into a truce for the woman in stake- Hikaru narrated like the guy from the movies as Kaoru kept on filming both men.

- Turn that thing off and let's get a move on!- Haruhi rolled her eyes.

* * *

Waking on the floor wasn't the most beautiful way to start the day. What had happened? She was in the kitchen making a sandwich and all of a sudden someone came inside the window and tried to grab her. She fought like she always did, and had left a couple of those men unconscious but she suddenly felt a pain in her leg. A sleeping dart, those people didn't play clean.

The remembrance of the reasons she was there were fuzzy and confusing. She remembered that on the way to where she was, which is still unknown to her, one of those men were talking about how their boss must really hate her since she had told them that she wanted her alive. So her enemy was a woman. She could think of many women that would want to hurt her.

Makoto Sakurada and Noriko Kamahi.

She suddenly heard footsteps and the door swung open. Entering the room where those exact women followed by two men. Noriko had this devil smile while Makoto was looking at Noriko in fear. It almost seemed like she didn't want to be there. Taylor tried to move but her hands and feet where tied. Nowhere to go, no one to hear her scream.

- Well, well, well!- Noriko smirked- Not so tough when you're tied up, are we ms USA karate champion? Thinking you're invincible isn't going to help you get out of this one.

- W-What do you want from me?- Taylor asked weakly. The effect of the drug was still making her be a little dizzy.

- Everything your family can give me! I need your parent's money.

- Walter can't give you any money!- Taylor said weakly trying to get up but it was useless, her legs didn't respond.

- I'm not talking about that man! I'm talking about the Sakurada family. It was so easy to make them think that my daughter was Makoto. Those idiots don't even know what hit them. But then you come and ruin it! I need the Sakurada family to keep on thinking that my daughter is Makoto but if you keep coming in our way you are going to spoil this for me.

- I'm not a member of the Sakurada family- Taylor said looking oddly at Noriko.

- Of course you are! Haven't you seen the resemblance you have with them? I took the liberty of making a DNA test after the party. It was a miracle that you had left your fork the day of the party. Turns out YOU are the real Makoto Sakurada.

- What? Nana, you never told me- Makoto said shocked.

- Oh you stupid girl, it's obvious that she is Makoto. Why do think you two look alike?- Noriko rolled her eyes.

- I'm…Makoto? Sakurada?- Taylor was in a state of shock.

So that was who she really was. She was the daughter of Selena and Hiroki Sakurada. Everything was starting to make sense now. All those dreams where she saw a happy family were now making sense. Those faces where of Selena and Hiroki. Her parents!

- Well, it doesn't matter now!- Noriko interrupted her thoughts- because soon you shall die and the only Makoto will be my daughter. And after she gets enough money out of those two we will run away with all the money! But don't worry, I won't kill you now. But I will do this.

Noriko smiled devilishly and kicked Taylor in the stomach. She kicked her many times until Taylor was squirming of pain.

- You two!- Noriko pointed to the two men behind her- give her the beat down of a life time. Show Miss Makoto Helena Sakurada what hell is like.

Noriko and Makoto left, leaving those two men hitting Taylor very roughly. She took those punches with great patience. "I must not let them know that they have won. I will get out of here and I will give them what they deserve. I swear by my parents that I will get my revenge!"

* * *

- Any clues?- Mori asked Kyoya after a while of searching through the entire city. He and Kasanoda had proposed to the host club and Walter to split up and search the entire city, or at least where they could think she could be. His legs were tired and still he wanted to keep on searching. Taylor had to come out somewhere.

- No, but we made a discovery- Kyoya pushed his glasses and looked at Walter- Taylor isn't your daughter.

- Yes, she is adopted- Walter said serious- I adopted Taylor at the age of 8.

- I think I know who her parents are- Kyoya continued- She shares blood bonds with the Sakurada family. She is the daughter of Selena and Hiroki Sakurada.

- WHAT?- Everyone yelled in shock.

- Walter-san did you know that?- Tamaki asked.

- No- his eyes were wide open in amazement- I found Taylor years ago in an alley. She never remembered who she was or who her parents were. I tried to investigate but I never found anything about Taylor's family.

- I should have known- Mori said hitting the wall- this is my fault! All of this is happening because of me!

- Takashi calm down!- Hunny patted his shoulder- Tay-chan needs you, in this moment you can't lose your cool.

- Mori-sempai why do you say that it's your fault- Haruhi asked.

- Its…I should have taken more care of her- Mori lied.

- This is something we never expected. You couldn't have known that Taylor was going to be kidnapped- Kaoru said.

- We have to find Taylor before it's too late- Kasanoda said firmly- we are too close to stop and have pity on ourselves. Morinozuka-sempai, you have no fault in this and you couldn't have known what was going to happen. First rule of battle, keep calm. If you lose stability you'll lose focus on what's important and that is finding Taylor.

- Thanks Kasanoda- Mori patted his arm and locked at him with a thankful look in his eyes that soon was transformed to a more decided and serious look- LET'S GET MOVING! TAYLOR IS WAITING!

* * *

Taylor was on the floor. "_This is no time to cry Mackenzie! Keep it together! Don't let them think that they have the advantage. What has Walter taught you? A moment of weakness can make you lose everything. Focus on what's important, getting back home. Walter must be worried off his mind! And so is Takashi….Takashi, my boyfriend….."_

Soon in her mind she was having internal flashbacks. She was remembering many things since she was hit on the head and since Noriko told her who she was. Everything was falling into place like a puzzle to be solved. She suddenly remembered one of the flashbacks she had in the gazebo of the school.

_******Flashback******_

- Here mommy! A rose for a rose!- a seven year old Makoto was giving a red rose to her lovely mother on a sweet spring day.

- Helena! You're going to leave the Rose bush without a single rose at this rate- Selena laughed and hugged her daughter.

- I don't care!- Makoto smiled- I would give you all the roses in the world , Oka-chan! I love you!

- I love you too, baby- Selena kissed her cheek and Makoto got off her grip and began to run through the garden and went to the rose bush- what now?

- I'm going to give the last rose to Takashi!- Makoto blushed as she grabbed the last rose. A radiant red rose still dropping a little of dew from the morning.

- How lucky is Takashi for having a great friend like you.

- Mommy, can you keep me a secret? But you gotta swear not to tell daddy or he will kill me.

- What is it princess?- Selena got closer to her daughter and she got closer as well, close enough to whisper in her ear.

- I like Takashi- Makoto whispered and giggled.

- Well I know you like him since he is your friend…

- No mommy! I mean like LIKE Takashi. As in love love him- Makoto blushed- I think he is going to be my husband!

- Sweetie, it's a little early to know that, don't you think?

- No mom. I swear by my life that I'm going to marry Takashi Morinozuka! With this rose as my witness I promise!

_******ends flashback******_

She had been in love with Takashi Morinozuka since she was a child. She smiled at the remembrance of how innocent she was at that age. Of course she didn't know about the danger the world had. To her the world was centered on Takashi and her parents. There was nothing more she needed.

Suddenly the door opened and she saw Makoto standing there with a tray of food. Makoto was sad and entered at a slow pace, almost in fear.

- I'm not here to harm you. I only came to give you something to eat- Makoto said.

- You really don't want to be here do you- Taylor tried to sit up but her ribs hurt and she only did it slowly.

- It's so obvious. I know Nana says that we need money to live but I never have approved what she does to get it. Noriko isn't even my mother. She is my aunt. My real mother died when she was giving me birth.

- What's your real name?

- Shiyuki Kitamura- Shiyuki smiled a little- I'm sorry if I have been acting really evil with you, I only do it because Nana tells me.

- But you shouldn't let her take advantage of you that way! You should do with your life as you please.

- You don't know what Nana is like. She always tells me that I should be thankful that she took care of me. If she wouldn't have raised me I would be dead.

- But that's no excuse to make you do something that you don't want. You are your own person Shiyuki! You can beat your Nana!

- You don't get it! Nana has always taken care of me. Ever since I was born, I was born with this heart sickness that keeps me weak. Nana is the only one who truly cared and tried her best to give me the medicine I needed. My death is prognosticated by the age of 18. I was born on a winter day. That's why my name is Shiyuki, shi meaning death and Yuki meaning snow. I need the money for my operation that can save me.

- I can help you get you operation! I can help you Shiyuki! But you gotta let me go!- Taylor begged.

- Nana always told me not to trust people because they would always betray you. Why should I trust you?

- Because I went through the same experience as you. I know what it's like to be alone in the world and to not trust anyone. I know what loneliness is like. But thank god Walter found me! You can come with me and I can help you have a family, a home, your health! But you gotta trust me Shiyuki!

- I…I don't know…She can get mad- She said nervous.

- Noriko will be in jail because of her crimes. You will never have to worry for her making you do something you don't. you can be free!

- I…guess it would be nice…I…- But suddenly they heard footsteps and Shiyuki got up- I have to go!

Once again Taylor was left alone. She looked at the plate of rice on the floor and thought she could eat it. But then again it could be drugged. She turned around and looked at the small window that gave her so little light. Freedom. Something she too needed. She was all alone in that room and somehow she felt him so close. She needed to hear his heart close. She missed him with all her heart. Takashi, the man of her life. She had never thought of him that way before. She loved him like her boyfriend but nothing more. She was the type of girl who gives her love one step at a time. She never did consider a future with him. But now that she was all alone and caged, she thought that once she left that prison she would tell him how much she loved him, she would give her heart to him.

Her head suddenly struck, an image was coming back to her head like thunder. The image of Takashi and her in the river, nine years ago.

_A.N. Wow this is the longest chapter yet! It took me two days to write because of the ideas that were coming to me. But well I finally got it done! YAYY! Well first of all I am very well thanks for asking. Enjoying my vacations but soon am going to school. I guess when I update this I will be back in school. :( buuu! But oh well! I gotta get this thing rolling! I promise my next update will be on may 5. If anyone can guess what's so special about may 5 you shall receive my acknowledgement and a cyber cake! LoL! But till then keep on reviewing! Remember that the reviews are what keep me writing! Well gotta book it! Love ya! _

_Xoxo_

_Usangie _


	16. Chapter 16

_((__**A.N.**__ I know I said May 5 was the day I would update but I have to personally apologize since I had a family crisis and was unable to keep on writing. Yet again I apologize my dear readers but this author had to attend to her family and I also have been having troubles with the insecurity that Mexico is going through. If you guys haven't heard the news, there have been crime waves all around the northern part of Mexico and I unfortunately live in that part! But I will try to keep on updating this and I will do my best as well!))_

**Me:** Seeing as how Mori's birthday just passed (May 5) he will have the honor of mentioning the horrible truth to the public

**Mori:** *comes in serious as always like Lurch form The Addams* you rang?

**Me:** happy after birthday! *hugs tight*

**Mori:** Thanks…

**Me:** *awkward silence* could you please tell the readers the truth?

**Mori:** Usangie doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club…mmm

**Me:** I know it's too many words for you so you can go rest now ^^

**Chapter 16: Seeing the light**

_******flashback******_

Makoto was looking at the colorful fish that were passing by. Nothing could beat the happiness she was feeling inside. Being with Takashi in that beautiful place and observing the colorful fish. Everything was bliss.

- Isn't it wonderful?- she said- they say that if you catch one of these fish and let him live the fish will grant you a wish.

- You are really naïve- Takashi sighed- there is no such thing as a magical fish.

- Oh really?- Makoto pouted and looked at Takashi sternly- how much do you wanna bet?

- I bet you….mmm… my whole week's allowance that the fish won't grant you a wish.

- YOU'RE ON!- she smiled and got up as she got up and tried to reach out to grab a fish. She tried a lot of times but she couldn't reach far enough. Makoto lost her balance way before Takashi had tried to push her jokingly and fell but Takashi grabbed her hands.

- Look out!- he said as she fell in the river. She was grabbing tight to his hands and looking at him with eyes filled with tears.

- Help me Taka-chan!- Makoto cried.

- Mako-chan, take my hand!

- I can't reach you…-Makoto stretched as far as she could and finally Takashi grabbed her hand- Don't let me go Takashi!

- Mako-chan, you're slipping- Takashi tried to hold on as much as he could, but alas he was weak. Makoto slowly slipped through his hands and the last thing he heard from her was…..

-Takashi!

- Makoto!

She had lost a little bit of conscience when she was hit with a rock, but once she woke up she had no idea where she was. A fisher man looked at her and slowly went to her.

- Are you alright little girl?

- I…guess. Where am I?- she grabbed her head that was aching in pain.

- You're in Tokyo. Are you lost? Maybe we can find your parents. Just tell me your name.

- My name?- then she opened her eyes widely- what is my name? I...don't know my name.

- Well How about your parents name?

- I don't know- Makoto began to cry and she ran away from there.

Everything was a blur. A total mystery that scared her. Who was she? Where was she from? What had happened?

******_ends flashback******_

Taylor heard footsteps. It was probably night time since there was no light inside the room. The darkness filled the room and all she could use were her other senses. Light footsteps, like those of a graceful person. Then the door opened slowly but she couldn't see who was there because the light covered its face.

- Taylor?- it was Shiyuki's voice.

- Shiyuki? What are you doing here?- Taylor looked up and Shiyuki quickly went to her side.

- I'm going to get you out- Shiyuki seemed determined.

- Huh? Wait, I thought you said that you didn't want to go against Noriko. What made you change your idea?

- I heard her planning your death- Shiyuki looked down- I know I do what she wants but I have my limits. I am not going to take away someone's life.

- Very well, but first you have to untie me- Taylor turned around and Shiyuki untied her from both her feet and her hands and she tried to move slowly considering she still had bruises from the hits those men gave her- ok, let's move.

- You have to be very silent. She may hear you if we run.

Both girls left walking slowly. At first Taylor tried to be strong but her body was still aching in pain. Normally when she fought a battle she would get better in no time. But that wasn't a battle and she wasn't at home nor was Walter there to look after her. She was on her own. Her pain increased by the second and it was getting worse.

* * *

- We got a clue!- Kasanoda said- it seems one of my men saw a woman with two men carrying a girl into an old shed just uptown.

- Do you think it's Taylor?- Haruhi asked.

- I have no clue. My man told me that the girl was covered with a blanket. But he said that the description of the girl I gave him is of a girl who was walking alongside the woman. But that she looked a little different.

- Makoto looks a lot like Taylor- Walter said.

- The fake Makoto that is- Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time.

- Let's go!- Mori got up and was on the move when Kasanoda stopped him.

-As much I want to do that we have to organize a plan to get inside and rescue Taylor. We can't go there and just punch all the guys till they are down. They might have guns or other weapons.

- Well if you need someone to punch em down you know you got me- Hunny winked.

- I got my Katana- Mori said pulling it out.

- WOAH! Mori-sempai is getting badass on us! Put that thing away before you chop our heads off- Hikaru said pulling the katana down.

- Too much?- he asked doubtful. Everyone nodded slowly.

- Takashi, I think its best you use a different approach- Hunny said giggling and gave him num-chucks- this ought to do the trick.

Even when everyone was still twitching at the impression, especially Haruhi, they got together to organize a plan to get them out of that place. A thousand of Haruhi's twitches and twenty minutes later they were on their way. "_Taylor, please hold on! You and I have so much to clear out. Taylor, or should I say Makoto, don't leave me alone again"_ Mori thought as he went on his way.

* * *

- I can't move anymore- Taylor panted as she was grabbing her ribs- It hurts!

- Come on Makoto, you have to hold on!- Shiyuki said.

It was the first time someone called her Makoto. At first it was weird but the feeling of familiarity soon came to her. She should be used to that name from now on. Once she would get out of there she would go to her parents and tell them the truth. She could make Shiyuki tell them what the truth was. She could convince her parents of helping Shiyuki with her operation. She had to think future wise. She needed to keep on believing. But most of all she needed to believe that she would soon see Mori. That is what kept her going. He needed to know what truly happened.

- Shiyuki! What do you think you are doing?- Noriko's voice sounded through the room.

- Its over Nana, I'm helping Makoto leave. I won't let you kill her.

- You are such a stupid girl, just like your mother! She fell in love with a Sakurada and look how that came out. The Sakurada family need to suffer for what they did and we are going to start with little Makoto.

- What does the Sakurada family have to do with me?- Shiyuki asked puzzled.

- Don't you know? Well of course you don't! You are such a stupid girl! Your mother fell in love with a Sakurada and had you! Why do you think you look like them? My sister thought that just because our family had spent all their money on her and she had gone to a college in America she would be independent. Turns out that the silly woman fell in love with a Sakurada and none other than Hiroki Sakurada.

- What? What do you mean? My father would never cheat on my mother!- Taylor screamed indignated.

- Accept the fact that Hiroki Sakurada is your father, Shiyuki! And for abandoning you he has to pay with the life of the daughter he did love. Don't you see? He preferred her over you. If he would have stayed at your side you could have gotten your operation and your mother would have lived!

- But taking a life isn't going to help, Nana! It's wrong to take another person's life for the mistakes of others- Shiyuki said strongly and suddenly she began panting- My heart! It…it hurts!

- You haven't taken your medicine- Noriko Smirked- and it just so happens that we are all out of your medicine. Let's see how you save the rich girl now.

- That's what you think!- Taylor got up- I may be hurt but I can still kick your ass!

- Not if I can help it- Noriko snapped her fingers and the two henchmen came- get those two and don't let them escape!

Taylor grabbed hold of Shiyuki who was almost about to faint. "_Hold on just a little more Shiyuki! I promise you we are going to get out of this one!"_ Taylor thought. The henchmen got closer and tried to punch her but she quickly dodged both of them and they hit themselves in the act. Taylor got a hold of the situation and punched them both in the stomach. They were out for a moment but soon came after them. "_Ok god, here is the moment you give me a miracle…any moment would be good!_" she implored mentally. Her ribs were hurting her and she was surrounded with Shiyuki fainted in her arms. Then she heard a nose.

- NOT SO FAST!- the entire Host club plus Kasanoda and Walter said as they came running inside- YOU LET GO OF TAYLOR!

- Get them as well!- Noriko yelled.

- Oh no you don't!- Hunny jumped and kicked them both as Mori gave the finishing touch with the num-chucks and Hunny turned up to look at Noriko pointing with a finger- alright loony woman! Games' over! Messing with my friends is a no-no!

- I have to get out of here- Noriko tried to run but Kasanoda and Walter jumped with great agility and flexibility and got to her in an instant. Kyoya's private police went rushing inside and soon handcuffed Noriko as they took her outside.

Everyone looked for Taylor but she was falling to the floor with Shiyuki in her arms.

- Taylor!- Walter screamed.

- Makoto!- Mori went and grabbed her as she fell and Kasanoda grabbed Shiyuki- You're hurt. Call an ambulance.

- They are on their way- Kyoya hung up his cell phone.

- Makoto, speak to me!- Mori said as tears were rolling through his cheek- I'm so sorry! I should have protected you! I was an idiot just like I was nine years ago. It's all my fault! I am the one to blame here!

- Taka-chan- Taylor whispered softly- It's…not your fault. I slipped in the river even before you pushed me. It was all an accident.

- Taylor- Walter ran to her side- It's going to be alright sweetie! The ambulance is on its way and we are going to fine! Just…don't die on me.

- Walter- Taylor chuckled- I mean, Dad. I love you, even when I am a Sakurada and have a family of my own, you will always be my dad.

- Taylor, Makoto- everyone started crying , even Kyoya had to pull his glasses so he could clean his tears, as Taylor was slowly closing her eyes.

- Makoto! Don't leave me!- Mori cried.

- Please! Help...-She panted a little- Shiyuki…she needs her medicine. Ritzu, I ask of you to help her. Take care of her no matter what.

- Yes, Taylor. I mean, Makoto- Kasanoda said crying- I swear I will protect her!

- Taka-chan, I love you- And with that Taylor closed her eyes.

* * *

She felt weary and dizzy. An unknown ceiling. Where was she? Judging by the pale color of the room and the amazing amount of flowers filling the room she must be in the hospital. Taylor tried to remember everything that had happened. Trying to escape with Shiyuki, Noriko telling them that Shiyuki was her half sister, Takashi and the rest trying to save her. And the rest went blank. She tried to sit up and she looked at a sleeping Takashi who slept sitting in a chair next to her. Somehow it felt familiar, though the last time she was sitting there worried and he was the one in the bed. As she moved to touch him, she felt a little pain and moaned a little. That must have been an alarm for Mori since he woke up immediately and went to her.

- You shouldn't move- he said serious.

- No good morning? No "how are you"? You really got to loosen up- Taylor smirked playfully.

- How can you be so playful when you almost lost your life?- Mori said completely serious and then his eyes softened and he got closer to her to hug her gently- I almost lost you again and you only think of that.

- I'm alive, aren't I? You should be happy for that- She placed her hand on his hair and played with his black midnight hair.

- And I am. You don't know how happy I am.

- You never change- she sighed as he separated a little to see her face- you have an odd way of showing that you are happy. Even when we were kids you were always serious.

- So…you remember now?

- Yes, I know who I am. I am Makoto Helena Sakurada, daughter of Hiroki and Selene and I am your girlfriend. I am also Taylor Mackenzie considering the fact that even when I gained back my memory I will always have Walter to nag me- she giggled.

- Mako-chan- Mori was almost crying but she just kissed him tenderly and let his emotions rest.

- Taka-chan- she smiled- I love you.

- I have so much to tell you- he hugged her- we have to talk about what happened…

- I already told you. I slipped even before you pushed me. My poor Taka-chan, you must have blamed yourself all this time.

- I did- he said sobbing as he placed his face on her chest- I thought it was my fault you got lost. I knew it was my fault. I was the one who caused you to lose your memory.

- No you didn't- Taylor made him look at her- It was my fault. And now I shall give you back all those years that you spent punishing yourself. I will stay by your side until you understand that it was all an accident.

- Well if you are going to be by my side, we might as well make it legal- he smiled as he took out a small box and opened it. Inside was a ring- Makoto or Taylor or whatever your name will be, will you marry me?

- Oh Takashi- she cried- I want to marry you ever since I was a little girl! There are so many things I have to clear…

- Then I will help you- he smiled confidently- I will be at your side helping you make things clear.

She hugged him and ached a little but he placed her back in the bed and kissed her passionately sealing the commitment they were both making. Just like they did when they were children. But now things were different, the passion they shared was not like when they were children. She placed her arms around his neck and explored his hair with her hands as he explored her naked back since she was only wearing the medical robe. She blushed wildly but kept on kissing until they heard a noise in the door.

- WHAT?- they both yelled. Standing in the door was the Host club alongside Walter as they entered the room.

- Don't worry about us- Hikaru winked- we just came to see how you were.

- But seeing the hot intense make-out session you two are having makes us know you are all better- Kaoru winked along.

- We are going to give you two space now- Kyoya said but Makoto interrupted.

- No guys! I am happy to see you all!- She smiled- Dad…I…

- It's a little weird to see my baby girl another man, but seeing how happy you are with him makes me think that you two are destined to be together- he smiled but he suddenly pulled Mori by the ear- but listen Morinozuka, if my daughter cries because of you I will make your life a living hell!

Mori nodded while Haruhi and Tamaki looked at each other confused.

- That line made me remind myself of someone- Tamaki said rubbing his chin thinking.

- Yeah me too- Haruhi nodded and looked at Tamaki.

- Naaaa!- they both said shrugging.

- Where's Ritzu?- Taylor looked around- I thought he would be here.

- He is resting near the Fake Makoto- Hikaru said- he hasn't left her side though I think she deserves to die! She helped the evil lady!

- Shiyuki doesn't have fault in this. She was forced by her aunt Noriko since she needed the money for the heart operation. But of course had Noriko plans of her own.

- Shiyuki Kitamura is in this hospital as we speak- Kyoya pushed his glasses- She is under intense care since her heart seemed to suffer in this last heart attack. My private police took custody of Noriko Kamahi A.K.A Meguri Kitamura. Noriko is actually the name of her sister. She died giving birth to Shiyuki.

- Noriko said something about Shiyuki being my half sister. That her mother fell in love with my father and had Shiyuki because of him.

- I can answer that- Hiroki said at the door followed with Selena.

- Mother? Father?- Taylor looked at them surprised.

- Is it just me or the room is getting smaller- Hikaru whispered to Kaoru but he only shushed him.

- Makoto, I can't believe we had you in front of us and we didn't even notice it was you- Selena cried.

- It's alright- Taylor smiled- you guys believed Shiyuki was me since she has a lot of resemblance to me.

- And she does, since she is your cousin- Hiroki said serious- I used to have a twin brother. You might not remember him since he had a heart attack when you were still a baby. Hiroshi was my identical twin and he fell in love with one Noriko Kitamura. They fell in love and they procreated a baby out of love. But they weren't married when Noriko had her child and she unfortunately died giving birth. Meguri took the baby away from Hiroshi and he fought to get her back. Unfortunately he died and Shiyuki was kept under the protection of her aunt. I had ignored the fact that Meguri was actually Noriko's sister since I never did meet Noriko. Meguri must have confused my brother for me and thought I was Shiyuki's father. My brother told me of Noriko and their baby but I never would have thought…

- None of us thought Shiyuki was your cousin since we didn't even knew her- Selena said.

- I have so many doubts in my mind!- Taylor shook her head and Mori grabbed her hand- Shiyuki has to know this. But she has to…wait a second! Mother, Father, I need you to help Shiyuki. She suffers of her heart and need an operation.

- You can count on us to help her- Selena said smiling- I am glad that you want to help your cousin.

- So what shall we call you now?- Tamaki said- Taylor or Makoto?

- I really have no idea- Taylor giggled- I guess I never stopped to think about that. Well, whatever you call me is fine with me. Although I am more used to Taylor by now.

- I am still going to call you Tay-chan since Takashi calls you Mako-chan- Hunny smiled as he hugged his Usa-chan.

- To me you will always be my Taylor- Walter smiled.

- Mother, Father, you do know Walter Mackenzie right? He is the man who saved me when I lost my memory- Taylor smiled- he has been my dad for nine years and I owe him my life.

- Thank you so much Mr. Mackenzie- Hiroki bowed- I don't know how to make it up to you for helping our Makoto.

- There is no need really. I actually have to thank her since she helped me have a reason to live after my wife died- Walter said patting Taylor in the head.

- I think we should let you rest- Kyoya said and grabbed Taylor's hand- you are a very amazing woman Taylor. You survived being kidnapped and being almost beat to death. You have my eternal admiration.

- I was about to say the same thing- Tamaki gave her one of his famous prince smiles- take care princess. We want to see you soon in the Host Club.

- Rest well- Haruhi bowed formally.

- Take care Makoto or Taylor or whatever!- the twins said.

- Bye Tay-chan!- Hunny glomped Taylor and she moaned a little- Ooops! Sorry about that!

- It's alright- Taylor whispered in pain.

- We are going to see how your cousin is doing- Selena said.

- I want to stay with…- Hiroki began but Selena pulled him by the ear.

- You know what they say, three is company- Walter shrugged- get better soon Taylor. I love you! You stay pure till matrimony!

- DAD!- Taylor screamed indignated.

- I got my eyes on you Morinozuka!- he made the "I'm watching you" to Mori and left the room.

Taylor sighed and looked at Mori. He turned to her as well and smiled. He sat next to her in the bed and he laid there beside her. She sighed as she got close to him and kissed him in his cheek.

- What do you want? Makoto or Taylor?- she asked curiously.

- To me you will always be my precious…-he kissed her forehead**- **brave **- **he kissed her temples- pretty – he kissed her cheeks- sweet Mako-chan- he kissed her lips sweetly and in a second turned intensely passionate as the seconds passed.

- You didn't sleep much did you?- she giggled at the fact that he was actually flirting with her.

- Very little. I'm still sleepy- he yawned.

- Why don't we sleep a little and then make out- she smiled.

- Make-out- he said grabbing her neck and pulling her close to embrace in a passionate and moving kiss. "_A man of few words, but he knows exactly what words to use_" she chuckled mentally as she kept on kissing him.

_**A.N.**__ Konichiwa my dear readers! I finally got this updated…well three days late but I DID IT! I kind of got confused myself since I didn't know if I should call her Makoto or Taylor but I guess I am going to stick with Taylor but if you think I should change it let me know! Like I said before, I couldn't update on the day specified because of family matters that I had to attend plus the fact that on May 5 there is a break and I didn't go to school where I update. Come on people do remember that I live in Mexico and 5 de Mayo is the historic battle of Puebla. But I must say I am very disappointed in all of you. No one guessed why May 5 was so important. And as you can see on the disclaimer…IT WAS TAKASHI MORINOZUKA'S BIRTHDAY! And you guys didn't know that! Shame on you! But oh well! I don't blame you. I didn't know until like two years ago ^^; but it's alright! I guess I am going to make it up to Mori sempai for this!_

_**Me**__: Mori-sempai *takes out humogo cake and starts singing* we wish you a merry Christmas…oops! Sorry my bad! What I meant was… (8) Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Mori! Happy birthday to you!(8) !_

_**Mori**__: You do know it was on Thursday right?_

_**Me**__: I couldn't on Thursday! So better late than never! Oh and the readers want to wish you a happy birthday as well, don't you readers? ((this is the part where you say yes or nod if you are like Mori and say few words))_

_**Mori**__: thanks…hmmm…._

_**Me**__: how are you feeling now that Taylor was rescued?_

_**Mori**__: Good…_

_**Me:**__ will you please say something that isn't monosyllables!_

_**Mori:**__ You are weird…those are three words not just one…_

_**Me**__: and THIS is why I prefer Tamaki. If it weren't for the fact that you are so damn sexy I would probably slap you right about now._

_**Mori**__: get on with it! *rolls eyes* the readers don't want to read your crazy fan rants._

_**Me**__: alright, alright! Sheesh! Well we gotta book it! *looks at Mori angry and slaps his arm* say goodbye dimwit! _

_**Mori:**__ bye…_

_**Me**__: *sigh and then smiles at readers* love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: How can I ever own OHSHC if Hatori Bisco is a creative genius!

**Chapter 17: When the deathly snow melts**

Shiyuki was awakening slowly from what seemed the longest slumber she had ever had. As she was awaking she noticed the presence of someone in the room. In a chair was a man who she had never seen before. He had shoulder length res hair and was wearing the Ouran Uniform. She looked at him oddly and tried to move but noticed she felt different. There was a scar in the middle of her chest and it looked recent. She touched it and looked at it amazed. She didn't even notice that the stranger was awakening and looking at her ho she was touching her chest under the medical robe. He cleared his throat and she immediately stopped and took her hands out of there. She blushed madly and looked down.

- w-who are you?- Shiyuki asked still blushing and shivering in fear.

- I'm Ritzu Kasanoda. Taylor asked of me to take care of you and to never leave your side, and my word is law- he said a little more serious than usual.

- Umm…is Taylor ok? Did my aunt…

- She left the hospital a week ago. She was only injured but now she has recovered- Kasanoda went to the window and looked outside. This girl was the splitting image of Taylor. Seeing her this close made him think that he was cheating the feeling he had for her. But this wasn't Taylor, this girl was completely opposite to Taylor. But then why did he have that deep feeling that he wanted to protect her.

After they had arrived to the Ootori Hospital Kasanoda didn't leave Shiyuki's side. On the last day Taylor was in the hospital, she explained who that girl was and why she was important to her. Knowing that she was forced to be mean to Taylor was something he understood, the reason she was forced was still a mystery. The next day a bunch of doctors came inside and analyzed Shiyuki and they were preparing to translate her. He was informed that Shiyuki suffered a strange medical condition where her heart was very weak and she needed a transplant. She had been on medicine her entire life but it seemed that medicine was good enough so they needed to transplant the heart. He looked at Shiyuki and felt pity for her. So defenseless ever since birth. It must have been hard for her to be alone all those years. He could understand her loneliness and wished to be able to help her.

- What happened to me- Shiyuki interrupted his thoughts- why am I here?

- You had a heart failure after we rescued Taylor from the kidnap.

- So they did get to save her! How good! What happened to Nana?

- It is something rather obvious. She was taken under arrest and is now in prison. Any other doubt you have- Kasanoda said rather rashly.

- I have a scar in my chest.

- You were taken to an operation for a heart transplant- Kasanoda explained.

- Heart transplant? So that means I won't suffer from my heart anymore?

- The doctor said that you still need to be careful. They need to know if your body accepts the heart.

- I'm just happy! I can't believe I have a new heart- Shiyuki hugged herself and smiled tenderly- But I thought the operation was expensive. How could they give me the operation if I don't even have a dime to my name.

- I can answer that- Taylor walked inside alongside Mori, she looked dazzling and renewed- I asked my parents to pay for your operation. After all it seems we are related.

- So what Nana said was true?

- Somewhat true, we're not sister but rather cousins. Your father isn't Hiroki Sakurada, but rather his twin brother Hiroshi Sakurada- Taylor said sitting near Shiyuki and holding her hand- unfortunately, your father died a bit after you were born. You inherited his heart problems. But you are not going to ever be alone again. I'm your family and so are my parents.

- Do they know what really happen? Oh they must hate me!

- No worries, they don't hate you because they know your circumstance. They were happy to help you with your operation.

- I have done so many mistakes- Shiyuki looked at Mori who was standing behind Taylor looking serious as he always was- Takashi, do you forgive me for being such a…umm…whore?

- I forgive you- Mori nodded and shacked her hand- I knew you weren't Makoto.

- How come?- Shiyuki opened her eyes in curiosity.

- Makoto fell in the river by accident, but she wasn't alone that day, I was with her.

- No wonder- Shiyuki sighed- somehow I'm glad you didn't believe me. I must have sucked at trying to me like you, Makoto.

- Well you were very different since I am more open and expressive. These are the things that Takashi always had said to be my biggest virtues- Taylor smiled and grabbed Mori's hand- Now why don't we forget about the past and start from scratch. You as Shiyuki Sakurada and me as Makoto Sakurada…although I am so used to be called Taylor.

Shiyuki smiled and hugged Taylor as tears started to form in her eyes. Taylor hugged back and smiled widely. Shiyuki knew she was no longer alone. She didn't have to do anything bad to survive. She had a home where to belong, a family that would be with her in any moment and a future to live now with a new heart. There was no date of expiration, no worrying of her age because she was almost dying. She had no words to thank Taylor even when she had been a bitch to her. A new future….a new chance!

* * *

_**A week later**_

- Be careful Shiyuki- Taylor walked her inside the Sakurada mansion and left her in her new room- this is going to be your new room. I hope you like it, I decorated it myself.

Mori was holding her as well and cleared his throat and Taylor giggled.

- Ok I had help!- she smiled and placed Shiyuki in her new bed- Taka-chan and I have been working on everything. If you want to keep on studying, you can always go back to Ouran with us.

- That would be fantastic- Shiyuki smiled widely- I don't know how to thank you.

- Don't. We are family and that is what family does- Taylor smiled and kissed her cheek- We better let you rest. If you need anything just pull the string beside the bed and a maid will come to help you. The nurse said to come later to give you your medicine and give you a check up so all you have to do is rest.

- Thank you- Shiyuki closed her eyes and quickly fell asleep.

Taylor and Mori smiled at each other and left the room. Their relationship had progressed through the weeks. Mori had insisted in asking her for marriage and Taylor had been a little reluctant to that. But it didn't take long till she accepted his proposal. She was now wearing the engagement ring and smiling all the time. Now there was not a moment where Mori would pull her over of whatever she was doing to kiss her. Even when to the rest of the world he was serious, with her he was all happy and romantic.

- I just can't believe that this is happening. If you would have told me a month ago that I was Makoto I would have punched you- Taylor smiled as she kept on kissing Mori in the hallway, her hands coved on his face and him placing his hand on her waist.

- I knew it somehow- Mori said between kisses- You are unforgettable. But I never did tell you because I thought you would consider me crazy or obsessed with Makoto…who is you.

- I know- She giggled- which reminds me, we haven't told the others that we are getting married.

- Mitzukuni already knows, he is a blabber mouth so that automatically means that everyone else knows.

- True as that may be, I think its best to tell everyone officially. How do you think everyone will take it?

- I don't care- Mori began kissing her neck- all I care is if you are sure about this.

- I said yes didn't I- Taylor smiled- Takashi you better stop kissing me there or…

- Or what?- he kept on kissing and sucking her skin softly- what are you going to do to me?

- Ughh- She sighed- I hate you for being so sexy!

- As do I- he smiled and kissed her lips once more but suddenly was interrupted by a cough.

- I'm sorry for interrupting- it was Kasanoda with a bouquet of white roses in his hand- I came to see Kitamura-san.

- Oh- Taylor smiled- That's great Ritzu. You are about the only person Shiyuki has as a friend. The hosts talk to her but they are kind of separated with her considering the fact that she tried to steal my identity.

- I only did what you asked me Taylor- Kasanoda smiled timidly- Kitamura-san is a very kind and delicate person once you get to meet her.

- Well she is in this room- Taylor pointed to the room- She is sleeping but I'm sure she will be happy to see you once she wakes up.

Kasanoda blushed a little and went inside the room leaving the couple alone once more. Mori sighed and looked serious.

- He has a crush on you.

- I don't know- Taylor smiled- I have the feeling that he is forgetting about me.

- How can you know?

- Because he seems more interested in Shiyuki than in me. Sure he still blushes and everything. But I think he feels better with Shiyuki since she was alone just like him.

- So now you're a psychologist- Mori smirked.

- No! But I can understand them. Being lonely is something really awful, especially when you need someone to be with you in a moment of crisis.

- You speak from experience.

- Can we just forget that and go back to what we were doing?

- With pleasure- Mori smiled and kissed her once more. But then they hear whistling.

- Mori and Taylor sitting on a tree!- the twins chanted.

- It seems everyone has planned to interrupt us- Taylor whispered to Mori and smiled as she turned to see the hosts- Oh stop singing you idiots! Of course we kiss, we wouldn't be a couple if we didn't.

- We have never bugged Mori-sempai- Hikaru said shrugging- this but you know it's more fun to bug Boss and Haruhi, they blush harder than Mori.

- Yeah, Mori-sempai doesn't even blush when we chant- Kaoru said pouting.

- So in general, you want Mori to blush?- Haruhi inquired and the twins nodded.

Taylor smiled and got on her tiptoes as she pushed Mori from his neck to give her a deep passionate kiss in front of the entire host club. It may have lasted a while but when she separated Mori was blushing madly.

- Happy?- Taylor smiled while Mori looked at her oddly- I'm sorry dear but I too love the way you blush.

Mori only grunted and kept serious. He knew he would get back at her later. Taylor smiled and hugged him but as he hugged him everyone got a glance at the sparkle of Taylor's engagement ring.

- What do we have here?- The twins chanted- an engagement ring.

- Wait, Taylor and Mori-sempai are getting married- Tamaki was completely puzzled.

- Didn't Hunny tell you guys?- Taylor asked innocently and everyone moved their head sideways in a negative response- I thought for sure Hunny would tell you guys.

- I thought it would be best for you two to tell them- Hunny was hugging his beloved Usa-chan as he played innocent.

- Wow! Mori-sempai is going for the long shot!- everyone smiled- congratulations Mori-sempai and Taylor!

Taylor couldn't stop smiling and laughing. Even when things were very rough in the past, her present was looking so bright and beautiful. Who would have thought that her prediction was going to become true. She wished she could go to the top of the roof and yell to the wind her love for the man that she had already been in love since she was a child. For such a long journey filled with loneliness and pain, it was all worth it in the end. Mori thought so as well. He had been in love with the spunky girl once and he could fall in love many times. There was only one person who had the power to act different than what he act around people. And that was Makoto. A long future awaited them to catch up on the nine years of absence, and they were going to use that time to love each other if they already don't.

_A.N. Hi everyone! I know I took long and to make matters worse I made such a short chapter! Bleeh! I wanted to add the happy end thing…but don't you even think this is over! I have a feeling that something is comepltely missing in this and I wont stop writing till I have filled that emptiness. Ohh but please do tell me what you think! Do I still have the touch or am I just Bleeh? Please let me know. Oh and another thing, I don't have a single clue when I will update because we are reaching the end of the semester and I want to get ready for finals so I have no freaggin idea when to update. But I promise I wont be long. Till next time! Love ya!_

_Xoxo_

_Usangie_


End file.
